Love Blossomed in Joseon
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ? Eunhae !slight Kihae Hae!Uke CHAP 7 UPDATE READERS ... mind RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :Love Blossomed in Joseon

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Main Pairing : **EUNHAE** ! ( **hyuk!seme , Hae!UKE )**

Genre : Romance, humor, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa dia menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ?

**NO GS !**

**FF ini akan ku persembahkan untuk para pecinta EUNHAE dan ini juga ff yang telah aku janjikan sebelumnya saat pembuatan Ff This is love yang masih progress ..., Semoga kalian suka , hiihiihiiii**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Joseon,1411**

Nampaklah sebuah Kerajaan yang sangat megah berdiri kokoh . Sebuah Kerajaan yang sangat disegani oleh Kerajaan lainnya . Kerajaan itu bernama Kerajaan Joseon yang dipimpin oleh Raja yang sangat dermawan , tampan, pemberani namun memiliki ambisi yang tinggi . Lee Youngwoon adalah raja dari Kerajaan Joseon , dia memiliki istri seorang laki-laki cantik bernama Lee Teuk dan juga memiliki dua anak laki-laki tampan dan juga manis . Lee Siwon, anak pertama dan juga calon putra mahkota dari Raja Lee . Parasnya sangat tampan , dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan tubunya sangat indah . Tubuhnya bak seorang atlit, maklum saja dia sangat suka dengan beladiri apapun . Dia juga mempunyai pesona yang kuat, membuat para Yeoja atau para Namja yang melihatnya menjadi terkesima oleh ke rupawananya .Namun sepertinya, diumurnya yang menginjak usia 18 tahun, dia belum memikirkan untuk urusan percintaannya . Dia ingin terus mengembangkan pengetahuannya menjadi sosok Raja yang diminati dan disegani oleh rakyatnya . Dia sosok yang baik, rendah hati, suka menolong dan sangat menyayangi namdosaengnya , Lee Donghae .

Untuk yang satu ini, mereka berdua mempunyai sifat yang luar biasa berbeda . Lee Donghae, anak terakhir dari Raja Lee, mempunyai wajah manis dan juga cantik, percis seperti Ratu Lee, Eommanya . Mempunyai wajah polos seperti malaikat, tapi sayang sifatnya sombong, acuh, manja , dan sangat tidak hormat kepada siapapun . Namun dia sangat mendengarkan perkataan Hyungnya, Siwon . Baginya Siwon adalah segalanya . Di usianya yang ke 16 tahun, banyak para Pangeran yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai calon pendampingnya, Karna menurut para Pangeran-Pangeran itu, Donghae adalah makhluk termanis yang pernah mereka temui melebihi kecantikan seorang putri. Tapi sepertinya harapan mereka untuk mempersunting Donghae akan sirna, karna Siwon dengan tegas mengatakan , dia akan memberikan izin kepada siapapun asal mereka berhasil mengalahkan Siwon di pertempuran . Lebih baik mundur bukan , daripada harus mati sia-sia . Itu pendapat mereka .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari pagi ini sangatlah cerah, tak seperti hari kemarin . Hujan terus mengguyur Wilayah Joseon hampir seharian penuh . Terlihatlah namja manis tengah duduk dibawah pohon rindang, senyum kecil menghiasi wajah manisnya,. Matanya terus saja tertuju pada objek yang kini ada digenggamannya .

Sebuah bandul giok berbentuk ikan yang diberikan oleh Hyung tercintanya , Siwon .

"Tuan muda Lee sebaiknya ada masuk , hari semakin terik ", ucap salah satu pengawal dengan nada lembut namun tak mengurangi nada hormat disitu .

Tuan muda Lee yang dimaksud adalah Lee Donghae . Dia hanya diam, seakan tak mendengar ucapan pengawal tadi ,

"Tuan muda Lee "

"Kyyaaa, KAU BERISIK SEKALI HUH ?"

Donghae memandang kesal wajah pengawal yang sepertinya tengah menunduk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya , akan sosok Donghae dihadapnya .

"Maaf kan saya Tuan Muda Lee"

Pengawal itu bersujud dihadapan Donghae yang masih memandangnya kesal, namun sangat terlihat lucu di mata Siwon yang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan .

"Aku haus," ucapnya dengan nada ketus, tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya .

Pengawal itu bangkit, lalu berdiri tanpa memandang ke arah Donghae sedikitpun , karna jika dia berani memandang Donghae, itu sama saja dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya .

Itu adalah hukum yang berlaku di Joseon, jika Para Menteri, pengawal ,apa lagi para pelayan yang berbicara langsung menatap wajah Keluarga Raja Lee, itu berarti mereka sama saja dengan menghina , perbuatan itu sangatlah tidak sopan dan tidak terpuji .

"Baik Tuan Muda Lee "

Pengawal itupun berlalu, namun baru sedikit melangkah, kakinya terhenti saat dia dengar Donghae berbicara .

"Aku tak menyuruhmu mengambilnya dengan cara berjalan, tapi ", Donghae tersenyum nakal sekarang, " merangkak lah "

Pengawal itupun berbalik dan langsung memandang tepat ke arah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis sekarang. Pengawal itu terpesona memang, melihat senyum malaikat begitu indah terukir dari wajah manis Donghae.

"Mwooo?kau berani menatap wajahku eoh ?", Donghae membelalakan matanya, dan memajukan biibrnya , membuat pengawal itupun tertawa .

"hahahaha, maaf Tuan Muda Lee wajah anda sangatlah lucu ", ucapnya sambil terus menutupi mulutnya menahan tawanya .

Donghae yang kesal pun langsung berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah batu yang tak cukup besar memang, dan langsung melemparkan batu itu tepat mengenai wajah pengawal tersebut .

Donghae yang melihat itupun tertawa , "hahaha, wajahmu menjadi jelek, hahahah"

Pengawal itupun langsung berlari sambil terus memegangi dahinya yang terluka menjauhi sosok Donghae yang terus saja tertawa .

"Hentikan sifat mu itu Hae, "

Donghae yang mendengar suara yang sangat dihapalnya pun berbalik, "Hyung "

Dia pun langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon yang tengah tersenyum sekarang .

Siwon mengelus lembut rambut Donghae dengan sayang, " Kau tak boleh melakukan itu, lihat saja tadi, dia terluka bukan ?",Siwon berucap pelan , Donghae yang mendengar itupun memajukan bibirnya .

"kau memarahi ku Hyung, aku membencimu, hiiksss, hhiikkss",

Donghae menangis tersedu, membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya " Uljimaa Hae ", Siwon mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari balik bajunya dan langsung mengusapkan lembut ke pipi mulus Donghae .

"Hyung tidak mau kalau kau melukai orang lain, kau tahu dia pasti sangat kecewa ."

"Tapi dia tadi mentertawakanku", ucapnya dengan nada manjanya

Siwon tersenyum, " karena kau itu lucu " Siwon mencubit gemas pipi Donghae " dengar ya, Hyung tidak mau lagi melihat kau melukai orang lain lagi , paham ?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu menjawabnya .

" Oh iya , Hyung dengar tiga pengawalmu mengundurkan diri kemarin , ada apa ?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum , " aku hanya memintanya berenang di Danau Yin, untuk mengambilkan bunga teratai "

"tapi kenapa sampai mereka sakit ?", selidik Siwon sambil terus memandang wajah manis Donghae yang tengah menyeringai .

" itu karna aku menyuruh mereka terus berendam hingga aku selesai dengan pelajaranku, eh ternyata aku ketiduran selama lima jam "

"jadi ?"

"jadi ya, selama itu pula mereka terus berada didalam Danau, ", ucapnya dengan wajah yang tak bersalah . Membuat Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya .

Siwon pun kembali mendekap tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , memeluk tubuh pendek Donghae dengan erat .

" Kau keterlaluan ", ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi di masing-masing pipinya .

Donghae tersenyum ," karena aku suka melihat mereka seperti itu "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Seoul, 2013**

Seorang pemuda tampan kini tengah berjalan menuju parkiran sekolahnya . Rambutnya di cat bewarna merah , serta gaya penampilan yang sangat modis . Dapat dilihat bahwa dia adalah anak orang kaya .

" Heeii Hyuukkk ..."

Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Diapun melihat namja tinggi berambut ikal tengah berlari kearahnya .

" awww, kenapa kau memukulku ?", tanyanya saat berada disamping namja yang dipanggilnya, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"aku ini lebih tua darimu Kyu,seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung!", ucap pelaku penjitakan .

Namja yang dijitak - Cho Kyuhyun - hanya bisa tersenyum manis ke arahnya , "tapi kan kita sekelas ", ucapnya sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Lee Hyukjae - pelaku penjitakan -.

"Alasannn ", cibir Hyukjae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk .

"Hehehhe, oh iya , besok hari minggu , kau mau kemana ?", tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di tempat parkir .

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, ' aku akan membereskan apartemenku, kotor sekali ", ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya ,

"Haahh, kau kan memang jorok ! "

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobilnya yang tak jauh dari mobil Eunhyuk berada .

"aaiiisshh, dasar Evil ", gerutunya .

Dia pun langsung memacu mobilnya laju keluar dari area Sekolah .

"hhuuhh, kapannya aku punya kekasih yang manis dan juga baik hati ", ucapnya pelan sambil matanya terfokus ke jalan raya .

Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA , yang bersekolah di Super High School . Namja tampan yang mempunyai senyum khas - gummy smile - ini adalah anak seorang pengusaha sukses . Anak tunggal yang sangat mandiri . Hidup sendiri di Seoul, memilih hidup terpisah dengan orangtuanya yang berada di America .

Sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih, padahal banyak para Uke dan Yeoja yang mengantri untuk menjadi pasangannya . Namun sepertinya Enhyuk belum merasa ada yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar .

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit , kini dia tiba didepan pintu apartemennya .

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur nya yang sangat berantakan . Beberapa pakaian tergeletak disana-sini . Bungkus-bungkus makanan, kaset-kaset yadong yang berhamburan di atas lantai .

" andai aku punya kekasih, pasti tempat ini akan selalu bersih "

Dia pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur King Size miliknya .

Memejamkan matanya perlahan , lalu tak berangsur lama , terdengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

**Joseon ,1411**

Semua para menteri, pengawal , dan juga pelayan, kini tengah berrkumpul didalam kamar tidur salah satu anak Raja .

" lihat dia tertidur, wajahnya sangat damai dan bercahaya ", ucap salah satu Menteri yang dianggukan oleh semua yang ada disitu termasuk Raja dan Ratu Lee .

"aku harap dia akan berubah , setelah melewati semuanya ", ucap bijak Raja Lee .

"Hmhh, Donghae ku sayang , semoga kau temukan seseorang disana ", Ratu Lee pun mencium kening seseorang yang tertidur, yang ternyata adalah Donghae .

Siwon pun berjalan menghampiri tubuh Donghae yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya , " Hyung tunggu kau kembali "

Tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang , dan juga cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Donghae membuat semua yang ada disitu terlonjak kaget . Perlahan-lahan tubuh Donghae menghilang, seiringan dengan hilangnya cahaya-cahaya terang tersebut .

"Apa itu tidak berbahaya Appa ?", tanya Siwon sambil menatap wajah Raja Lee

Raja Lee tersenyum , " akan ada yang menjaganya disana "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Seoul, 2013  
**

Pagi telah menyapa indahnya dunia ini . Sesosok namja tampan terus saja membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi setelah lelah bekerja keras membereskan seluruh isi apartemennya yang sangat berantakan .

Sosok itu terus bersiul, sambil menggosokkan badannya .

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya aktivitas mandinya selesai . Diapun mengambil sebuah handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya .

Dia pun melangkah kan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya .

" waaahh, kau sangat tampan Hyukjae ", pujinya kepada dirinya sendiri saat melihat wajah tampannya terpampang jelas dicermin besar lemarinya .

Diapun meraba-raba bagian dada dan perutnya yang tercetak beberapa abs yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat sangat keren .

" you're Sexyyy ", ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandangi tubuhnya .

.

" eeeuunngghhhh "

.

Eunhyuk langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar lenguhan dari arah tempat tidurnya .

Dia pun mencoba mendekati tempat tidurnya dengan langkah yang perlahan . 'apa ada penguntitnya ?', batin nya .

Perlahan dan perlahan . Kini dirinya sudah berada disamping tempat tidurnya .

" perasaan selimut ini sudah aku rapikan ", gumamnya pelan .

Dengan sekali tarik selimut itu terbuka . Menampakkan sosok namja manis tengah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya , senyum malaikat terlukis indah diwajahnya .

Eunhyuk terpana , melihat sosok namja itu . ' siapa ? ' , batinnya .

"manis sekali ", gumamnya pelan , dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajah namja yang tengah tertidur di kasurnya .

Namun , saat itu juga namja manis itu langsung membuka matanya ,

" KYAAAAAAA , "

Namja itu langsung mendorong wajah Eunhyuk jauh kebelakang . Namja itu pun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya .

Eunhyuk hanya diam memandang namja manis yang tengah berdiri di atas kasurnya dengan gaya berkacak pinggang .

"HAH, DASAR RAKYAT RENDAHAN ! "

Namja itu langsung melemparkan tatapan - deathglare - nya ke arah Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk yang tersadar akan ucapan namja itu barusan langsung berjalan mendekatinya .

" JANGAN MENDEKAT ORANG ANEH "

"Mwwoo aku aneh ? lihat dirimu "

Eunhyuk memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan namja itu dari atas hingga bawah . Sebuah mahkota dikepalanya , juga pakaian khas putra kerajaan zaman dulu ..

"Pemain sirkus eoh ?"

"Kau berani menghinaku eoh ? kau tak tahu aku siapa ? aku adalah Lee Donghae , anak Raja Joseon !"

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa , " orang gila ", ucapnya membuat Donghae memajukan mulutnya kesal .

"Kau !"

Donghae melompat dari atas tempat tidur, dan langsung menerjang tubuh Eunhyuk . Namun sialnya , Eunhyuk dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya .

"Kyaaaa, lepaskan aku rakyat rendahan !"

Donghae meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Eunhyuk , namun Eunhyuk makin mepererat pelukannya .

" Lepaskan ! aku bilang !"

Donghae melepaskan dirinya , namun ternyata tangannya menarik handuk yang melilit indah di pinggang Eunhyuk .

Hening .

Eunhyuk dengan gerakan slow mengikuti arah tatapan Donghae . Tepat, pada bagian bawahnya yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa .

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH "

**lee suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::tbc:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT NYA YA ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :Love Blossomed in Joseon

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Main Pairing : **EUNHAE** ! ( **hyuk!seme , Hae!UKE )**

Genre : Romance, humor, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa dia menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ?

**NO GS !**

**(( mianhaeyo, ff ini lambat update karna author lagi membuat ff baru , hihihihih belum juga ff yang lain kelar, sudah buat yang baru lagi itulah sifat author )))**

**(( rooftop prince ? hmh, terinspirasi sekali … namun, sama sekali tak mirip ****))**

**((SEKEDAR PEMBERITAHUAN - DAN PADA AKHIRNYA CINTA SUDAH UDATE CHAP 5 -#promosi ))**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_sebelumnya ,_

_Donghae melompat dari atas tempat tidur, dan langsung menerjang tubuh Eunhyuk . Namun sialnya , Eunhyuk dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya ._

_"Kyaaaa, lepaskan aku rakyat rendahan !"_

_Donghae meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Eunhyuk , namun Eunhyuk makin mempererat pelukannya ._

_" Lepaskan ! aku bilang !"_

_Donghae melepaskan dirinya , namun ternyata tangannya menarik handuk yang melilit indah di pinggang Eunhyuk ._

_Hening ._

_Eunhyuk dengan gerakan slow mengikuti arah tatapan Donghae . Tepat, pada bagian bawahnya yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa ._

_"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH "_

**.**

**Seoul, 2013 **

Disebuah apartement yang sangat mewah , terlihat dua namja yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing . Salah satu dari mereka, yaitu namja manis yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur berukuran King Size, wajahnya menunduk kebawah memperhatikan permainan yang dilakukan oleh jari-jemarinya . Yang satunya sepertinya baru selesai menggunakan pakaiannya . Namja tampan itu tengah tersenyum sambil menggaruk dagunya yang sama sekali tak gatal . Dia berdehem , " soal yang tadi aku minta maaf , " ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke kasur, dimana namja manis itu berada . Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir namja itu , hanya sebuah anggukan kecil namun terlihat sangat lucu dimata namja yang tengah menatapnya .

" hmm, " seakan susah untuk mengatakan sesuatu , dia memilih untuk mengambil gelas dia atas meja yang tak jauh dari posisinya , siapa tahu sehabis meminum itu tenggorokan nya tak akan kaku lagi .

" Aku Lee Hyukjae , kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk , " ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya .

Satu menit kemudian ,

Eunhyuk sudah pegal dengan tangannya yang terus menggantung di udara. ' manis-manis menyebalkan ', batinnya . Belum sempat dia menarik tangannya , sebuah tangan halus menggapai menyentuh telapak tangannya .

" a-aku, anak RAJA JOSEON , Lee Donghae , " ucapnya dengan nada penekanan. Eunhyuk tersenyum geli mendengarnya , lagi-lagi kata itu yang diucapkannya . Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , saat dia mendengar kikikan tawa dari namja didepannya kini .

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar , " ambilkan aku minum , aku haus !", suruh Donghae dengan ucapan ketus namun tak didukung oleh wajah cemberutnya yang terkesan seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek , sangat lucu .

Eunhyuk menatapnya tak percaya , " M-mwo ? kau kira kau siapa eoh ?", Eunhyuk turun dari kasurnya , dipandangi wajah manis Donghae lekat-lekat , sekali lagi dia membatin, wajahnya saja yang manis , sifatnya jauh dari kata manis .

Donghae berdiri " aku adalah anak raja , kau adalah pelayan ! ", ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya heran , bingung dan aneh .

Donghae berkacak pinggang ," ambilkan aku minum cepat ", katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya . Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya . Seumur-umur dia tak pernah dilakukan serendah itu, terlebih dengan orang yang sama sekali tak jelas identitasnya .

Eunyuk menggelengkan kepalanya , " ck,ck,ck, aku rasa otakmu itu ada kesalahan ", Eunhyuk naik ke tempat tidur , membuat Donghae memundurkan langkahnya , ' a-aapa yang mau kau lakukan ?", tanya Donghae dengan raut kegugupan dan nada yang terdengar takut .

Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur , " ini kasurku, terserah aku mau melakukan apa !"

Donghae hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya . Dia memandangi ke seluruh ruang kamar mewah itu . Wajah takut kini menyelimutinya , ' aku dimana ? Appa, Eomma, Hyung , ini dimana ? '

Lalu pandangannya jatuh ke namja yang kini tengah menutup mata , tertidurkah ?

Donghae yang merasa keinginannya tak dituruti , dengan sekuat tenaga menendang-nendang tubuh Eunhyuk

" bangun kau rakyat rendahan , bangun , " ucapnya kesal sambil kakinya terus menginjak-injak kepala Eunhyuk , " aku bilang bangun ! ", Diapun kini menekan wajah Eunhyuk dengan kakinya .

"KYYAAAAA !"

Eunhyun berteriak membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget dan jatuh ke atas kasur . Eunhyuk melempar - deathglare - yang sangat menakutkan di mata Donghae . " k-kkau kenappa ?", ucap Donghae dengan nada yang bergetar . Matanya kini mulai memerah menahan tangis .Wajar bukan, di Istana tak ada yang berani berteriak dengannya , terkecuali Siwon. Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae dengan tajam . Kini duduk mereka terlihat saling berhadapan , " Dengar ya , aku tak peduli kau siapa dan dari mana , " Eunhyuk turun dari kasurnya dan menuju ke arah pintu , " ini apartemenku , aku tak tahu kau dari mana , sebaiknya kau pergi atau ku panggilkan polisi ", ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya .

Donghae menunduk takut, merasa bersalah telah melakukan penganiyaan kecil terhadap namja yang baru dikenalnya .

Eunhyuk berdecak , " satu lagi , INI 2013 dan Raja JOSEON itu sudah meninggal beribu tahun yang lalu ",

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , air mata kini tengah mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya , " hhiikss ,, hhhiikkss " Donghae menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya .

' appa '

Eunhyuk sebenarnya kasihan, namun rasa kesalnya mengalahkan apapun . Dia paling tak suka bila ada yang mengganggu tidurnya , apalagi dengan cara yang tidak sopan seperti itu . Siapapun akan marah diperlakukan seperti itu !

"Hikkss , hhikkss, Hyung , hikkss "

Tangis Donghae semakin pilu, membuat Eunhyuk yang tadi diselimuti amarah kini seperti akan memudar . Lihat saja , dia berjalan mendekati tubuh Donghae . Entah apa yang membawanya hingga kini dia memeluk Donghae dengan erat, sambil mengusap lembut punggung Donghae .

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Matahari semakin menuju ke tengah langit, menandakan kini siang tengah terik-teriknya .

Di sebuah apartemen , tepatnya ruang tamu , terlihat dua namja tengah duduk saling berhadapan . Eunhyuk kini merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya . Awalnya ia tak percaya , namun setelah dia mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae dan melihat buktinya , akhirnya ia percaya juga. Bukti itu adalah Buku sejarah Korea yang dia sendiri bingung kenapa buku itu tiba-tiba ada di dalam lemari dapurnya, saat ia hendak membuatkan Donghae minum . Padahal sebelumya dia tak pernah melihat buku tersebut . Buku. itu menyebutkan bahwa tahun 1395, anak kedua dari raja Joseon lahir , yang bernama Lee Donghae . Dibuku itupun tertulis dengan jelas sifat, tingkah laku, wajah yang sangat manis dari sosok bernama Donghae tadi . Dan itu percis sekali dengan namja manis yang sedang bersama Eunhyuk sekarang . Tapi dia masih bingung, kenapa lembaran kertas buku terakhir itu kosong . Tak ada tulisan apapun yang tertera disana . Namun dicover belakang buku sejarah itu terdapat sebuah kalimat bertuliskan tangan, yang Eunhyuk sendiri bingung apa maksudnya .

**'** **fate changed everything, but he changed his destiny into his own, '**

, yang artinya adalah , ' takdir merubah segalanya , namun dia merubah takdir menjadi miliknya' ,

" ini apa namanya ? sangat aneh rasanya, tidak enak ", tanya Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidah ke gelas yang ia pegang . Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya , ' bukan hanya manis, mengesalkan , namun dia sangat lucu ', batin Eunhyuk .

" hmhh, itu namanya susu strawberry "

Donghae hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya , sesekali dia menyeruput susu itu namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi aneh , saat meraskan rasa kecut dilidahnya .

" ini tempat tinggalmu ? ", tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan ke selilingnya , " sangat sempit ", cibir Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya

Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Donghae mem-poutkan bibirnya imut , " memang tempat tinggalmu seperti apa ? ", tanya Eunhyuk penasaran disela-sela tawanya . Baru kali ini ada yang bilang bahwa apartemen Eunhyuk sempit . Padahal apartemen Eunhyuk , adalah apartemen yang paling mahal se antero korea dengan luas kamar yang tak bisa dibilang kecil .

Donghae menaruh gelas kosong di atas meja yang berada disamping duduknya , Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan itu hanya tersenyum , ' tadi katanya tak enak, tapi habis juga dia meminum , ck,ck '

Satu lagi yang sifat Donghae yang ia ketahui, selain manis, mengesalkan, lucu namun dia juga sangat aneh '

" Tempat tinggalku disebut Istana , tempatnya sangat luas, hmm", Donghae seraya berpikir sambil menaruh telunjuk dipelipis matanya , " aku rasa beratus kali lipat dari tempat ini ", ucapnya dengan nada yang menyakinkan .

" Are you sure ?"

"huh?"

Eunhyuk sepertinya salah menggunakan bahasa , " apa itu benar ?", tanyanya lagi , Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu menjawabnya .

"aku juga sering sih nonton drama-drama korea yang berlatar kerajaan , " ucap Eunhyuk sambil menjangkau remote tv yang tak jauh dari duduknya .

" memang ada ?", Tanya Donghae dengan memiringkan kepalanya lucu , membuat Eunhyuk gemas dibuatnya . Satu lagi , ternyata Donghae juga polos di matanya .

" Ne, seperti drama Jewel in the palace, Time Slip Dr. Jin, Rooftop Prince, Arang and magistrate , Faith dan masih banyak lagi ", Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar , membuat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya lucu .

" kenapa ?", Tanya Eunhyuk saat mendapati Donghae menatapnya heran .

"aku hanya bingung, kau berbicara apa ? aku tak mengerti ", jawab Donghae sambil menonton tv yang kini tengah menyiarkan Konser.

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian baru dia paham , ' aku baru tahu , era joseon tak ada warga inggrisnya '

Eunhyuk memandang wajah Donghae yang tengah tersenyum sambil memperhatikan layar televisi . Diapun ikut tersenyum melihatnya . Entah kenapa saat dia melihat senyum Donghae hatinya merasa aneh . Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disitu . Mungkinkah dia merasa jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama ? Entahlah .

" siapa mereka ?", Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk ke layar telivisi dengan telunjuk kirinya . Tak sopan , batin Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , " Super Junior ", jawab Eunhyuk singkat . " waeyo ?", Tanya Eunhyuk heran saat Donghae tak berkedip sambil tersenyum childish saat memperhatkan sosok namja tampan yang kini tengah menyanyi . Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Donghae .

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas .

" KYAA , kenapa layarnya gelap ! apa yang kau la … "

Omelan Donghae terputus saat dia mendengar sebuah pecahan benda tumpul .

" kau kenapa ?", Tanya Donghae takut-takut, Apa dia melakukan kesalahan lagi . Dia memandangi Eunhyuk yang kini tengah hilang di balik pintu kamar miliknya sendiri . Lalu pandangannya kini beralih menatap sebuah remote tv yang sudah tak berwujud lagi di atas lantai marmer .

" waeyo , ? ", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

' Siwoni Hyung, aku takut disini .. Kau dimana ? Namja ini sangat aneh hyung,. Sedetik baik, sedetik pula dia berubah '

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya saat seseorang memanggilnya , " kemarilah .. ", pinta Eunhyuk dengan suara lembut .

" benarkan, dia sangat aneh ", gumamnya pelan sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar dimana Eunhyuk berada .

.

.

.**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari menjelang Sore , kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada didalam mobil , tentunya milik Eunhyuk yang melaju cukup kencang di atas aspal . Donghae sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu , membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum sendiri melihatnya .

" sudahlah, kau sangat lucu seperti itu , " goda Eunhyuk sambil menahan tawanya . Donghae melempar – deathglare – ke arah Eunhyuk namun bukan nya Eunhyuk takut namun dia tak bias lagi menhan tawanya " hhahhahah, buawahahahaah "

" Hentikanlah ", pinta Donghae dengan rengekan manjanya . Satu lagi sifat Donghae yang terlihat , di sangat manja , pikir Eunhyuk .

" hehhe, tapi benar kau sangat lucu dan manis ", ucap Eunhyuk jujur . Entah kenapa mendengar pujian itu Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang tengah – memerah – merona .

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Donghae . Sangat terlihat menggemaskan . Donghae kini tengah menggunakan baju dan celana milik Eunhyuk yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya . Mungkin karna tubuh Eunhyuk lebih tinggi dan berisi daripada tubuh milik Donghae . Namun jujur, Donghae terlihat lebih lucu, kekanakan dan sangat menggemaskan . Jangan lupakan rambut panjangnya ,bewarna dark brown sedikit ikal sebatas leher , Yang dikuncir satu dia atas kepalanya , lalu poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya , Hmh, sangat menggemaskan bukan ?

Donghae semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam , saat dia tahu Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil memperhatikannya .

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam dan juga menembus kemacetan yang luar biasa menjelang malam . Kini, mereka berdua tiba di suatu tempat. Yang diyakini adalah sebuah restoran mewah bergaya klasik Eropa .

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae yang tengah menggenggam tangannya sangat erat . Dia tahu, Donghae pasti bingung , takut dan heran mungkin .

Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Donghae perlahan , " Tenanglah , aku akan selalu disampingmu ", ucap Eunhyuk yang dianggukan mantap oleh si manis Donghae .

Kini merka melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam restoran .

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nampak dua orang namja tengah berbincang sambil tatapan terus tertuju pada arah pintu masuk .

" ahh, lama sekali dia , aku sudah hampir lumutan , " keluh seorang namja bergigi kelinci , berparas manis sambil memasang wajah kesalnya , " MR. TELAT ", lanjutnya lagi ,

" kalau tidak telat bukan Eunhyuk namanya , " sahut namja tinggi berambut ikal, seulas senyum – evil – terlukis di wajah tampannya .

"hihihih, kau benar juga Kyu, " ucapnya sambil menuupi mulutnya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya . Karena sekarang, keadaan Restoran memang cukup ramai .

" hm, minni Hyung , coba kau hubungi lagi , siapa tahu dia lupa ", saran Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan benda dari dalam saku celananya . – psp –

Sungmin mengangguk , menuruti kemauan namjachingunya beberapa bulan ini , " baiklah , "

Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja . Namun saat wajahnya menoleh ke arh pintu masuk , dia pun menurunkan ponselnya .

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya , " siapa dia ?", gumamnya pelan namun cukup didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat disampingnya . Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah dia mempause –psp- nya , dia memandang Sungmin sebentar, lalu mengikuti arah tatapan Sungmin dan jatuh sosok Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berjalan bersampingan dengan sesosok namja manis

Namun yang membuat mereka bingung adalah , ' sejak kapan Eunhyuk bisa sedekat itu dengan seseorang ? bergandengan tangan pula '

" mianhaeyo , apa aku telat .", ucap Eunhyuk saat mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi kosong, lalu di ikuti oleh Donghae yang duduk tepat disampingnya . Hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun walau terpisah oleh meja .

" Nugu ?", Tanya Sungmin sambil memandang ke arah Donghae yang kini memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya .

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal , sapaannya di abaikan begitu saja karna ada Donghae disampingnya . Hmh, Donghae bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya , pikirnya .

" Nugu ?", Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya , sambil memperhatikan sosok Donghae lekat-lekat , hal itu membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya . Cemburu eoh ?

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak peka dengan perubahan wajah yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin . Buktinya kini dia masih setia mengamati sosok namja manis dihadapannya ini .

" namanya Lee Donghae , anak teman Appaku , " jawab Eunhyuk sedikit agak risih melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan ,

Belum sempat Sungmin angkat bicara , seorang pelayan datang sambil mengasihkan buku menu yang ia bawa . Setelah menuliskan pesanan yang mereka pesan , pelayan itu pergi .

" mau kemana ?", Tanya Donghae dengan tatapan – jangan pergi - , Eunhyuk tersenyum , " hanya ke toilet sebentar , "

Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil, " apa kau mau ikut bersama ku ?",

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kembali menundukkan wajahnya .

" sejak kapan dia jadi penggombal seperti itu , " Sungmin mencibir saat Eunhyuk sudah hilang dari pandangannya . Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae yang masih setia menunduk .

" Donghae-ah, "

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya saat namanya dipanggil , ' manis ' , batin Sungmin .

"kau berasal dari mana ?Korea ?", Donghae mengangguk lucu menjawabnya .Kenapa di dunia ini dia sangat penurut ?

" wajahmu sangat manis namun bukan seperti orang Korea selatan maupun Utara ", lanjutnya lagi .

" memang Korea ada berapa bagian Hyung ?", Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari – psp –

Sepertinya Sungmin salah bicara , namun Donghae mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin , " aku memang dari Korea, namun "

"Apa Hyuk ?"

" oh , ok "

Sungmin memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya , " kau disuruh Eunhyuk untuk mendatanginya , " ucapnya sambil menyantap makanan yang tersedia di meja beberapa detik lalu .

Donghae mengangguk , " Letak toiletnya dimana ?", Tanya Donghae , " itu kan ada belokan , nah toiletnya dibawah tangga "

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin, Donghae pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya . Agak risih memang, saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin memangsa .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" mana toiletnya ? ", gumamnya pelan . Dia pun mengedarkan pandanagnnya mencari toilet yang dimaksud .

Dia terus berjalan dengan pandangan yang tak terfokus ke depan , hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh .

" Aaaakkhh "

Donghae meringis kesakitan , sambil berusaha bangkit namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di atas tubuhnya hingga dia kesusahan untuk bangun .

Perlahan dia membuka matanya, hingga matanya membulat lucu , ' dia kan yang itu '

' manis sekali namja ini '

**.**

**.**

"Hae ?"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**author : siapakah dia itu ? "  
**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW N COMMENT ! **

**Balasan review :**

**Noaiy****: nih sudah lanjut chingu , keep reading ne ! hmh , semua ff ku Hae akan selalu menjadi uke . Ada yang protes ? #dikejarbada**

**NaHaZa : sudah lanjut chingu ,**

**Anchofishy : tetap 16 .**

**Nnaglow : gk mirip sih , tapi author terinspirasinya dari drama itu . Namun, jalan cerit, problem, ending , semua nya deh , sama sekali tak sama !**

**Mino : ini sdah lanjuutt ,,,**

**HaeUKE : kkk~ seperti itulah sofat Hae di ff ini ,,,**

**Anchovy : NE, terinspirasi dari drama yang diprankan oleh MICKY , hhuhihihih**

**Arum Junnie : nih sudah lanjuutttt chingguuu**

**Cutefish : NIH SUDAH LANNJJUUUTTT !**

**casanova indah :gkgkgkgk. Nih sudah lanjuutt …**

**Rae : sesuatu nya tak terlalu dibahas d chap ini , mungkin di next chap**

**EunHae0809 : sudaahhh lannjuutt ,,,**

**Dekdes :huuhuhu, nih sdah updte , wlau lama …kkkk~)**

**Leehyunseok : kelilipan eoh ?#pasangwajahpoloshae …kkk~ nih sudah lanjuutt**

**Shetea :hhmmh, itu rahasia ,,,,,, belum dbhas di chap ini atau mngkin chap depan ,,, mngkin * kebnykan mngkinya nih author#plakkk * dua atau tiga chap baru dbhas ttng apa alas an Donghae dkirm ke masa depan .**

**Arit291 : hihiihihi, author tak akan melupakan sisi positif Eunhyuk , yadong (?)**

**Yulika : ahhh, this is love sdh update saengii ….**

**DI FOLLOWW DII FOLLOOWW …**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA UNTUK SEMUANYA ….**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :Love Blossomed in Joseon

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Main Pairing : EUNHAE ! ( hyuk!seme , Hae!UKE )

Genre : Romance, humor, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa dia menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ?

NO GS !

( mianhaeyo , kalau ff ini lambat sekali update , namun jangan khawatir , semua ff saya akan update 5 hari sekali setiap judul ff nya , dan tergantung dari reviewnya juga , jadi di mohon kerja samanya )

**LEE SUHAE**::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya ,_

" mana toiletnya ? ", gumam Donghae pelan . Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari toilet yang dimaksud .

Dia terus berjalan dengan pandangan yang tak terfokus ke depan , hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh .

" Aaaakkhh "

Donghae meringis kesakitan , sambil berusaha bangkit namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di atas tubuhnya hingga dia kesusahan untuk bangun .

Perlahan dia membuka matanya, hingga matanya membulat lucu , ' dia kan yang itu '

' manis sekali namja ini '

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::**

"Kau tak apa eoh ?", Tanya namja berparas tampan sambil membantu namja manis dihadapannya kini untuk beridiri. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lucu , " Gwaenchana " .

Membuat namja tampan dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah namja manis itu yang begitu lucu dimata mereka . Namun tak semuanya tersenyum, lihat saja namja yang kini tengah berada disampingnya . Wajahnya terlihat kesal, walau dia tak bisa membohongi hatinya yang mengatakan namja manis itu begitu menggemaskan dimatanya .

" Kau benar-benar tak apakan ?", Tanya namja tampan itu lagi memastikan . Kemudian, senyum manis terukir diwajah tampannya saat melihat namja manis itu tersenyum dan menampilkan pipi yang memerah .

" Kajja Hae, kita pulang , " ucap ketus seseorang namja disampingnya seraya menarik paksa lengan sosok namja manis yang diketahui bernama – Lee Donghae - .

' Hae '

" Hae", Ucap namja yang bernama Eunhyuk dengan memberi sedikit penekanan. Hal itu membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya lucu, " Hae? ", katanya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat imut . Pelan namun sangat jelas untuk didengar .

Mungkin dia sedikit bingung atau terkejut dengan panggilan yang tak biasa atau dia teringat dengan panggilan sayang itu . Panggilan sayang yang sering di ucapkan oleh hyung tersayangnya , - Lee Siwon -

Tak ada jawaban dari namja itu , dia malah menarik kasar tangan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya . Baru satu langkah berjalan , Donghae meringis kesakitan .

" Waeyo Hae ?", Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir saat Donghae terduduk di atas lantai sambil memgangi pergelangan kakinya . Sepertinya , akibat kecelakaan kecil tadi , kakinya jadi terkilir .

" Kau kasar !",

Eunhyuk terdorong kebelakang , saat dia berusaha untuk membantu Donghae . Eunhyuk memandang kesal namja dihadapannya sekarang yang sengaja menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Donghae , dan dia bertambah kesal saat melihat Donghae yang berada dalam dekapannya .

Entah kenapa dia tak suka dengan sesuatu yang ia lihat didepan matanya .Mungkin saja , dia tak suka dengan sosok namja tampan yang menjadi idola para yeoja dan Uke se antero Korea Selatan dan juga Internasional .

Tak memusingkan akan perlakuan namja itu , Eunhyuk dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Donghae dan tanpa aba-aba , dia langsung mengangkat Donghae ala bridal style .

" Arrgghh, apa yang kau lakukan ?", protes Donghae sambil mengayunkan kaki kananya , karena kaki kirinya tengah sakit sekarang .

Di pandanginya wajah Eunhyuk yang kini berada dekat dengan wajahnya . Donghae pun mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Eunhyuk , saat Eunhyuk membentaknya . Dan sukses membuat Donghae diam seketika .

Tak tahu kenapa , saat Eunhyuk memarahinya dia menjadi sosok yang penurut dan penakut . Padahal kan , dia tak pernah begitu menggubris akan hal itu . Appa dan Eommanya saja , yang menjabat sebagai Ratu dan Raja dia bisa membantahnya . Tapi kenapa dnegan sosok Eunhyuk ia sepertinya tunduk ?

Dan lihatlah sekarang, Donghae pun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Eunhyuk dengan mulut yang dimajukan . Tanpa disadari Donghae , Eunhyuk tengah tersenyum . Memamerkan senyum khas miliknya . – gummy smile - .

' aigoo, aku menggendongnya , , aroma tubuhnya sangat harum ….'

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::**

**.**

Namja itu terus memandangi kedua namja yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya . Wajahnya yang tadi ceria atau terlihat menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi kini berubah . Dingin dan juga datar , seperti biasanya .

" Kibum?"

"Kim Kibum ?"

"KIM KIBUM !"

Suara teriakan maha dahsyat masuk ke gendang telinga namja tampan yang melamun . Sosok namja cantik yang memanggilnya hanya bisa berdecak kesal , " kau ini ! Waeyo ?", tanyanya sambil membetulkan cermin ditangannya .

Hening .

Karena tak ada jawaban dari namja itu , namja itu berlenggang jauh sambil melempar deathglarenya ke arah Kibum yang menatapnya dingin .

" Heechul Hyung, tunggu ", teriak namja manis sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan sosok Kibum bersama seseorang disampingnya .

" Apa kau memikirkannya ?", Tanya namja tampan bepipi chubby dan bermata sipit kepada seseorang yang kini berada disampingnya . Namja yang ditanya perlahan menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Tak ada suara . Hanya tatapan dingin dan wajah datar , yah seperti biasanya – ya Kibum yang biasanya .

Namja itu tersenyum , " aku tahu kau siapa Kim Kibum ", ucapnya sambil memamerkan evilsmirk andalannya .

Tentu jelas dia tahu, Kim Kibum adalah Namdosaeng satu-satunya . Walau sekarang Kibum hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya , dia sangat tahu bahwa dongsaengnya itu tengah merasakan sesuatu hal yang sering disebut jatuh cinta .

' falling in love at first sight eoh ,' pikir namja itu .

" kau menyukainya kan ?", tanyanya , " kau ingin aku melakukan apa ?", tanyanya lagi saat Kibum sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaannya .

Tak perlu dijawabpun dia tahu jawaban apa yang akan diucapkan Kibum . Dia tahu itu, dia dengar suara hati Kibum dengan jelas . Dia sangat kenal baik Dongsaengnya .

" apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu ?", Kibum balik bertanya dengan nada dinginnya . Mungkin jika para fans mendengar suara Kibum , mungkin para Elf , sebutan untuk para penggemar Super Junior akan berteriak histeris atau juga pingsan mungkin ada juga yang ketakutan mendengar suara berat nan dingin keluar dari mulut Kibum . Menurut para Snowest, para fans dari Kibum menyatakan , bahwa suara Kibum itu seperti magnet . Jika kita mendengarnya , kita terasa tertarik untuk mendekati tubuh Kibum .

" kau kira aku bercanda eoh ?", Kibum merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk bisa memberikan hatinya yang beku terhadap orang yang dia cintai . Cintai ? bukankah mereka baru pertama kali bertemu ? Entahlah , yang pasti sosok Donghae tadi telah merubah Kibum menjadi sosok yang hangat dan perhatian walau hanya beberapa menit saja . Dan jangan lupakan senyum Kibum yang sangat mematikan . Asal tahu saja, Kibum tak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya di hadapan siapapun termasuk para member Sj lainnya .

" Yesung hyung , bisakah kau cari informasi tentangnya ?", pinta Kibum dengan nada yang pelan , seperti gumaman . Untung saja , Yesung atau Kim Jongwoon dapat dengan baik mendengarnya .

" tentu saja , aku akan melakukan semua untukmu , asal kau bisa tersenyum seperti tadi " jawab Yesung sambil merangkul pundak Kibum . Kibum hanya mengangguk menanggapinya . Yesung merasa senang sekali , akhirnya setelah sekian lama hidup bersama , baru kali ini Kibum meminta bantuannya .

" ya sudah , sebaiknya kita menyusul Heechul hyung dan juga Wookiie ", lanjutnya .

' Hae , '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam semakin larut . Jam berbentuk monyet yang menggantung kuat di dinding ruang tamu sebuah apartemen menunjukkan angka 10 . Terlihat Donghae yang tengah duduk dengan posisi bersila . Sebuah handuk hangat melingkari pergelangan kaki kananya , dan jangan lupakan bibir majunya . Sedari tadi dia terus saja dimarahi oleh Eunhyuk karena tingkahnya yang tak bisa diam membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan petuah-petuah tuanya .

" sudah ku bilang berapa kali, luruskan kakimu ", tegur Eunhyuk lagi saat dirinya keluar dari ruang dapur . Kali ini dia tak menuruti perintah Eunhyuk , malahan sekarang dia tengah membuang wajahnya ke arah lain .

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil dibuatnya . Eunhyuk menaruh nampan yang berisi sepiring nasi goreng juga segelas susu coklat hangat di atas meja , dekat dengan posisi Donghae .

Merasa ada sesuatu yang berbau enak masuk kedalam indera penciumannya , Donghae menolehkan wajahnya . Mulutnya yang maju kini berangsur-angsur mengecil . Sekarang dia tersenyum .

" eeuummhhh, yuaammiiee ", gumamnya pelan saat hidungnya berada didepan sepiring nasi goreng tersebut .

Eunhyuk terkekeh geli dibuatnya , " cepatlah mak-"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terputus kala melihat Donghae sudah dengan lahap menyantap nasi goreng hasil buatan tangannya .

Dia tersenyum gummy , sosok Donghae mampu membuat kesunyian yang selama ini dia rasakan seakan hilang begitu saja .

Wajah manis,berkulit putih bersih , senyum malaikat , hmh, sangat sempurna bukan ?

"kau tak makan ?", Tanya Donghae disela kunyahannya ," jangan berbicara saat makan, kau ini katanya anak raja tapi masalah kecil seperti itu saja tak tahu , ck, ck , "

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, saat mendengar ceramah dari Eunhyuk .

' selalu saja mengomel , dasar monyet !', gerutu Donghae dalam hati .

' apa dia akan selamanya disini ?', pikir Eunhyuk saat pikiran itu melintas didalam kepalanya .Donghae bukanlah manusia dari era 2013 melainkan dari era beribu tahun yang lalu .

' aku harap, dia akan selalu berada disisiku ',

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Donghae . Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah buku yang terletak di atas televisi dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah , buku tersebut mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya kecil .

" waeyo ?", Tanya Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk diam dan tak bergerak serta pandangan yang focus terhadap sebuah buku sejarah yang terletak tepat di atas televisi .

" Hyuk ?"

Eunhyuk seakan tersadar ', mungkin hanya ilusiku saja '

. Kini dia memandang lembut ke arah Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut .

Donghae lega, saat Eunhyuk memberinya seulas senyum hangatnya .

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah menonton televisi sekarang . Namun sepertinya , televisi malang itulah yang menonton Donghae dan Eunhyuk . Lihat saja, tv itu seakan tak begitu menarik bagi keduanya . Keduanya malah kini saling duduk berhadapan mengabaikan televisi itu yang terus menyala .

" apa masih sakit ?", Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir sambil tangannya memijat pelan pergelangan kaki kanan Donghae . Donghae menggeleng pelan menjawabnya , " ani .. ", ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis .

"bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hae ?", Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati. Soalnya , beberapa menit yang lalu, Donghae menceritakan tentang kehidupannya di Kerajaan Joseon . Hanya Hyungnya lah yang boleh memanggilnya ' Hae ' .

Donghae menatapnya tajam, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum . Menampilkan sederet gigi putih yang berjejer rapi di mulutnya .

Entah sadar atau tidak ,Eunhyuk yang kegirangan langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae . Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya .

' aku rasa , aku akan aman tinggal disini , Appa, Eomma , Hyung, doakan ku agar aku bisa kembali kesana '

.

.

" kau tidak tidur Hae ?", Tanya Eunhyuk dari dalam kamar tidurnya . Karena tak ada jawaban dari Donghae , diapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar .

Dia mendapati Donghae tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri . Matanya terfokus pada layar televisi dihadapannya .

Eunhyuk yang penasaranpun , mengintip sedikit apa yang ditonton Donghae . Wajahnya berubah masam , setelah tahu apa yang kini ditonton Donghae .

"_ya, beri sambutan kepada …Super Juniiioorrr ", _

Ucap pembawa acara dalam televisi tersebut . Senyum Donghae terkembang, saat sosok itu terlihat lagi di matanya .

" _Perkenalkan nama saya , Kim Heechul, disebelah saya Kim Ryeowook lalu disampingnya ada Kim Jongwoon , dan yang paling tampan diantara kami , Kim Kibum "_

" Kim Kibum , Kim Kibum , Kim Kibum ", gumam Donghae pelan . Namun dapat didengar oleh Eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh darinya . Eunhyuk memandang kesal ke arah tv terlebih lagi saat melihat Donghae tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan nama orang itu .

" Nama yang sangat bagus dan indah ", ucap Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv .

" nama ku juga bagus , Lee Hyukjae ", Eunhyuk berkata bangga . Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya .

" Bagus apanya ? namamu sama sekali tak menarik , " ucap Donghae sambil memutar bola matanya malas , , " seperti nama . hmhh.. "

" Monyet ", lanjutnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya .

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal " Tidurlah kau diluar , " Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya . Membanting pintu dengan keras dan tak lupa dia mengunci pintu tersebut .

" ada apa dengannya ya ?", Tanya Donghae polos dengan dirinya sendiri . Namun sepertinya dia tak memperdulikannya , kini pandangannya kemabali focus pada sosok Kibum ditelivisi .\

" aigooo, dia sangat tampan . Hmh, sangat sempurna menjadi seorang Raja "

Donghae bermonolog , senyum childish terkembang diwajah manisnya . ' Kim Kibum'

.

.

.

" kenapa selalu kau yang mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku mau , apa aku tak lebih baik darimu ", kata Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan .

" kau memang sempurna Kim , "

Itulah , kalimat terakhir sebelum ia terlelap dalam mimpinya .

.

Donghae terus saja memperhatikan televisi itu . Dia seakan tak mau meninggalkan sedikitpun berita tentang seseorang yang disukainya .

" Kib- "

Donghae menghentikan ucapannya kala dia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang . Dia pun mengambil remote , guna memperkecil suara televisi . Namun, karena dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya , akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunting kabel telivisi yang terjulur dilantai menggunakan sebuah gunting yang ia temukan di bawah meja .

" aku pintarr", ucap Donghae bangga saat melihat televisi itu sudah tak mengeluarkan cahaya lagi .

Donghae baru menyadari bahwa ruang tamu tersebut menajdi gelap . Hanya ada pantulan cahaya dari arah dapur , karena memang sedari tadi lampu ruang tengah sengaja dinyalakan , hanya memanfaatkan cahaya dati tv . Menurut Eunhyuk , jika menonton tv bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang bisa memperterang keadaan disekitar , dengan begitu tak usah lagi menyalakan lampu . Lebih efesien dan lebih hemat . Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya – pelit –

" Hyuk, kau kah itu ?", Tanya Donghae sedikit gemetar . Dia pun mendudukan dirinya dengan posisi kaki yang ia tekukkan dan ia tarik kedalam pelukannya .

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar . Suara langkah sepatu . Berat dan lambat .

Donghae tak bisa melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan jelas , karena memang cahayanya tak begitu terang malah kelihatan remang-remang .

Tubuh Donghae gemetar hebat . Dia sangat tak suka gelap , ditambah dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya .

Perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipi mulusnya .

" Jangan bercanda monyet gila , " ucap Donghae dengan nada seraknya . Tak ada jawaban . Hening . Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dan semakin jelas .

" Ss-siappa kau ?", Tanya Donghae saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya . Donghae tak begitu jelas melihatnya .

Gelap .

Tinggi .

Donghae baru tersadar saat seseorang itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya . Benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya kilat .

' pisau ',

.

.

.

" ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please review n comment nya ne , Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua review yang sudah readers kirimkan dichap 2 **

**Kim Haemi :kkkk~ , kita berdua Uke Hae Shipper ,, benar apa kata kamu saeng . Si Ikan Mokpo itu adalah namja paling manis di Super Junior ! ada yang keberatan ? Dilempar Hyuk pake sapu lho ntar ,, hihihihih**

**Oh, iya , nih sudah lanjuuttt … Keep Writing Ne !**

**Noaiy : nih sudah lanjuuttt !**

**Nnaglow : Itu Kibum, selingkuhannya Hae#digamparHyuk , kkkk~ , yah , yang panggil si Kunyuk …**

**Arum Junnie : Mungkinkah ff ini akan berubah pairingnya menjadi KIHAE ? Oh No !**

**dew'yellow : hohohooh, Prince Hae eoh ? Hae kenal Kibum , saat dia lihat kibum ditv , dichap 1 ..**

**anchofishy : Mollayo ….kkkk~**

**arumfishy : istri Hyuk memang bikin gemas …. Hmhhh, sudah tahukan jawabannya , ,,,**

**NaHaZa : Apa ini sudah panjang Saeng ?**

**EunHae0809 : yeah, memang Kibum … hmhh, tunggu saja semua ff saya … kkkkk~**

**Cutefish : Yoyo, itu Kibum ! Haaahh, Kibum akan selalu nongol bila ada Donghae … kekekkekeekke**

**Yulika : langkahin dulu boxer Hyuk . o.o ?**

**Shetea : bukan keduanya …. Hihiihihi**

**Arit : huhuhuhu, jamuran eoh ? buang ajja ke laut ,,, kikiikikikii**

**.**

**Akhir kata , author mengucapkan TERIMAKASIH !#bungkukbarengHae**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle :Love Blossomed in Joseon

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Main Pairing : **EUNHAE** !slight Kihae ( hyuk!seme , Hae!UKE )

Genre : Romance, humor, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa dia menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ?

NO GS !

( **ada yang merindukan ff ini ? ok , nih sudah update !, buat yang berminat baca ff baru dari author silahkan dibaca , ada Diary fo Donghae n Ocean n Rainbow, happy reading )**

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

" Ss-siappa kau ?", Tanya Donghae saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya . Donghae tak begitu jelas melihatnya .

Gelap .

Tinggi .

Donghae baru tersadar saat seseorang itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya . Benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya kilat .

' pisau ',

.

.

.

" ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat ia merasa ada sebuah teriakan yang masuk hingga kedalam mimpinya . Dia mengucek matanya perlahan . Mengumpulkan semua rohnya yang tengah berkeliaran kemana-mana .

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya , diapun lebih membuka telinganya saat ia mendengar isakan kecil dari arah luar kamarnya . Dia mengingat-mengingat tentang siapa saja yang tinggal di Apartemennya .

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya , " Donghae ", ucapnya saat nama itu terlintas di otaknya .

Diapun segera loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera bergegas keluar kamarnya . Perjalanan menuju pintunya pun tak segampang yang ia kira . Ia lupa kalau pintu kamarnya terkunci , saat ia memaksa pintu itu terbuka , dengan mulusnya dahinya mencium mesra pintu keras itu, hingga dirinya terjengkang kebelekang .

Setelah susah payah ia berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya , ia disuguhi pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya heran.

Keadaan ruangan itu gelap . Tak ada cahaya , namun saat Eunhyuk menyalakan lampu ruangan . Betapa terkejutnya ia , ia mendapati Donghae tengah menangis . Namun yang membuat hatinya kesal dan becampur marah adalah sosok yang kini tengah menindih Donghae di atas sofa .

" tenang Hae , tenang Hae , tak apa ", Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae setelah berhasil menyingkirkan seseorang yang berada di atas tubuh Donghae .

Donghae yang menyadari Eunhyuk tengah memeluknya , dengan kemanjaan yang ia punya . Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Eunhyuk . Dia takut , akan sosok itu . Sosok yang hampir membunuhnya , pikirnya .

" aku takut hiikkss , aku takuutt ", ucapnya disela-sela pun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae dengan lembut , memberikan ketenangan untuk Donghae .

" tenang, ada aku disini hm ", balas Eunhyuk dan lebih mengeratkan lagi pelukannya .

Kenapa disaat seperti ini hati Eunhyuk terasa damai jika ia memeluk tubuh Donghae ? Ia merasa ada getaran lain dihatinya . Apa mungkin ia jatuh cinta ya ?

.

Lima menit berlalu . Tangis Donghaepun sudah tak terdengar lagi . Kini Donghae duduk disamping Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Eunhyuk .

Eunhyukpun melangkah kakinya mendekati sosok namja yang tengah terbaring telungkup tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, dengan langkah takut Donghae mengikutinya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi ia balik tubuh namja itu menggunakan kakinya . Cukup berat memang, namun akhirnya wajah namja itu terlihat sangat jelas di mata Eunhyuk .

Mata Eunhyuk membulat seketika , " Kyuhyun ?", ucapnya keras saat melihat wajah si namja itu , membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya .

Eunhyuk diam , sambil menggaruk kepalanya .Lalu dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae , hingga kini wajah mereka saling bertemu .

" Mwoo ?", Tanya Donghae ketus . Lalu Donghae membuang wajahnya kea rah lain . Membuat Eunhyuk menaikan dua alisnya .

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak , bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa masuk kedalam apartemennya ? Bukankah apartemennya terkunci . Terkunci ?

Eunhyuk melepsakan genggamannya , lalu membalikkan tubuh Donghae agar menghadap ke arahnya .

Eunhyuk memandangi wajah manis Donghae . Jantungnya berdegup kencang , ada apa ini ?

Donghae pun merasakan hal yang sama , namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan cara membuat wajahnya se-angkuh mungkin . Lihat saja , ia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam . Jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang ia majukan beberapa centi. Eunhyuk ingin tertawa melihat betapa lucunya Donghae dimatanya .

Tapi pikiran itu dikesampingkan dulu, ada hal yang lebih penting . Kini ia balik menatap Donghae dengan tajam , tanpa senyum . Dengan perlahan bibir maju Donghae tak terlihat lagi, tergantikan wajah takutnya sekarang ini . Sudah dibilangkan , sosok Eunhyuk lebih menakutkan daripada Hyungnya sendiri , Siwon .

" Kau tak menekan tombol locknya tadi ?", Tanya Eunhyuk datar . Donghae memandangnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya .

Donghae menggeleng pelan , " aku sudah menutupnya tadi , kau tak lihat pintunya tertutup ", ucapnya sambil mengarahkan mulutnya yang sengaja dibuat maju ke arah pintu . Eunhyuk meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah .

' bolehkah aku mencium bibirnya sekarang ?'

Ia memukul – mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri saat pikiran kotor itu terlintas di kepalanya . Bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu disaat seperti ini ?

" Hey orang gila ", ucap Donghae sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk memilih untu diam tanpa berkedip .

" M-mmwo ? kau bilang aku orang gila eoh ?", teriak Eunhyuk keras . Donghae seakan takut mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk. Jujur dari dasar hatinya paling dalam , baginya Eunhyuk adalah namja yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ditemuinya .

" kau tak menguncinya kan ? ", tanyanya lagi , karna pertanyaan darinya terabaikan begitu saja .

Donghae menggeleng , " aku sudah menutupnya !", jawab Donghae tak mau kalah .

" kau tak menguncinya kan ? "

" aku sudah menutupnya !"

" kau tekan tombol locknya ?"

Donghae menggeleng , " tapi aku sudah menutupnya ", ucap Donghae melemah . Dia tersadar bahwa ia tak mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Eunhyuk . Dia lupa -, hm lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu cara menekan tombol lock itu . Hanya menekan , dan ia tak tahu !

" tapi kau tak menguncinya kan ! bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk dan mengambil semua barang-barang beharga ku ! Andwaeeeee ", ucapnya Eunhyuk sambil mengacak rambutnya yang bewarna merah . Donghae menatapnya heran . Ada manusia seperti ini ? pikirnya .

" aku rasa disini tak ada barang yang bisa dijual mahal , terlihat murahan", Donghae memandang remeh ke sekelilingnya dan melupakan rasa bersalahnya . Ia tatap satu persatu barang yang ada diruang itu . Lampu kecil berbentuk bunga ,yang menurutnya sangat tak bagus . Seperti kepala babi, pikirnya .

Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya , ternganga mendengar penuturan dari Donghae . Murahan ? Barang Eunhyuk murahan ? Eunhyuk mengahabiskan hampir 10 juta won untuk membeli semua barang ini , itu murahan ? Wow .

Eunhyuk mengeram gemas pada sosok namja manis dihadapannya ini . Jika saja Donghae tidak manis , lucu , menggemaskan walaupun sangat menyebalkan . Eunhyuk pasti akan menendang Donghae keluar dari apartemen mewahnya ini .

Eunhyuk mengela nafasnya . Ia memilih mengangkat tubuh besar Kyuhyun untuk ditidurkan di sofa . Dia seakan enggan berdebat yang tak membuahkan hasil apa – apa saat berhadapan dengan Donghae . Menambah emosi iya .

Ternyata Kyuhyun tengah mabuk sekarang . Eunhyuk ambil sebuah psp yang masih setia berada digenggaman tangan Kyuhyun .

' oh , aku kira tadi pisau , kekekek ', pikir Donghae saat melihat benda kotak itu diletakkan Eunhyuk di atas meja .

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Donghae yang kini tengah memandangnya . Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil , setidaknya sosok Donghae bisa membuat hatinya terus merasa hidup .

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal , kenapa sosok Donghae sering membuat mood nya sering berubah-ubah !

.

.

" jam 3 ", gumam Eunhyuk saat melihat jam di dinding . Dia menoleh kea rah sampinya duduknya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae menguap sangat lebar , menandakan betapa ngantuknya dia sekarang ini . Wajar saja bukan , dia belum ada tidur semenjak tadi .

"tidurlah dikamarku ", pinta Eunhyuk tak tega saat Donghae berusaha menahan kantuknya . Ia menahan matanya dengan menggunakan jarinya ,agar matanya tidak tertutup . Terlihat sangat lucu .

Donghae menggeleng pelan , " aku tak ngantuk ", ucapnya pelan .

' keras kepala ', batin Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah tak bisa tidur lagi . Diapun memutuskan untuk menyalakan tv nya . Menghilangkan bosan .

" kenapa tak mau hidup ", gumamnya saat ia menekan tombol on pada remote tv . Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae . Ternyata Donghae tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan ngantuknya .

Eunhyuk tetap berusaha mencobanya . Ia pun memilih menyalakan langsung pada tvnya . Namun tetap saja tak mau .

Akhirnya ia menyerah . Saat ia berjalan menuju sofa kakinya menginjak sesuatu . Dia pun mengangkat kakinya . Dia menemukan sebuah gunting yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Ia pun melempar pandang kea rah Donghae . ' Bukankah si anak tengil itu terakhir menonton tv ?' , tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

Akhirnya ia memungut gunting tersebut . Ia merasakan ada yang tak beres . Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang . Menatap dengan teliti tv milikya . Ada yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya .

Dia mendekati tv nya , lebih tepatnya mendekati sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya .

Matanya membulat , lalu menatap tajam Donghae yang kini duduk bersila sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya .

Eunhyuk menatap heran potongan kabel yang terjuntai begitu saja . Kabel yang tadi di gunting dengan senang hati oleh Donghae .

" Omonaaaa , apa yang terjadi , oh tv ku ", teriak Eunhyuk berlebihan saat melihat kabel tvnya terpotong dengan sangat tidak professional .

" kau apakan tv ku eoh ?", geram Eunhyuk . Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , seakan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk ambil potongan kabel itu , lalu ia lemparkan tepat mengenai kepala Donghae . Mungkin ia terlalu kesal , hingga ia melakukan hal itu .

Donghae yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk pun turun dari sofa . Berdiri dengan gaya sombongnya . Wajah dan matanya terlihat merah , menahan kantuk , marah dan juga tangisnya. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah diperlakukan sekasar seperti itu . Sekalipun ia melakukan kesalahan besar . Yang ada ialah jadi pemenang disaat ia salah .

Donghae meremas potongan kabel itu dengan sangat kuat .

" KAU GILA EOH ?", Pekik Donghae keras. Ia hempaskan kabel itu kea rah bawah . Ia injak-injak kabel itu . Eunhyuk ingin tertawa , melihat tingkah menggemaskan Donghae . Sekali lagi ia kesampingkan pikiran itu .

Sepertinya amarah tengah menyelimutinya , " KAU YANG GILA ! KAU APAKAN TV KU EOH ? KAU TAK PUNYA OTAK ?"

Donghae menahan air matanya untuk tidak menangis . Teriakan Eunhyuk membuatnya takut . Namun ia harus bertahan . Ia tak boleh kalah , ia tak salah , pikirnya .

" AKU HANYA MENCOBA MEMATIKAN SUARANYA !", Donghae berteriak lebih keras . Menutupi rasa takut dan air mata yang siap untuk keluar .

" Mencoba kau bilang ?Kau sangat bodoh Lee Donghae , Bodoh ", nada tanya Eunhyuk melemah . Tenggorokannya terasa sakit , mungkin ia tak pernah berteriak sekeras ini .

" Apa aku salah ? akukan cuma mematikan suaranya ", jawab Donghae pelan . Kini air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga . Ia merasa sakit hati saat Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya bodoh . Sekali lagi , Eunhyuklah orang yang pertama kali yang berani mengatai dirinya bodoh , Eunhyuklah orang pertama yang berani membentaknya , setelah Siwon tentunya . Tapi Siwon tak pernah menggunakan nada tingginya .

" YA ! Kau salah ! kau merusaknya ! MERUSAKNYA !"

" Hiikkss, hhiikkss , aku kan hiiiksss, tak tahu , hhiikkss ", Donghae menangis . Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya . Eunhyuk memandang kesal pada Donghae . Adakah hal lain yang bisa Donghae lakukan saat ia salah selain menangis ?

" marahi saja aku hhiikkss , aku tak apa , benar yang kau katakan aku bodoh , aku bodoh , hhiikksss "

" ARRGGH !", Eunhyuk teriak frustasi , melampiaskan segala amarahnya . Padahal itu hanya sebuah tv ! dan hanya kabelnya yang dipotong Donghae ! Bukankah ia bisa membeli kabel baru ? Mungkin , itu akan menguras sedikit dompetnya . Baginya , sesuatu itu harus dijaga dengan baik . Sebisa mungkin jangan ada yang rusak !

Eunhyuk mencoba menghentikan amarahnya . Ia memandang sedih Donghae yang kini terus saja menangis . Eunhyuk mengusap kasar wajah tampannya . Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae .

" Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo "

" hhiikkss, marahi saja aku , hhiikkss , hiikksss "

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae . Mengusap lembut punggung Donghae . Mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang menangis akibat ulahnya . Ulahnya ? Entahlah . Yang pasti saat ini, Eunhyuklah yang meminta maaf . Berarti dia kan yang salah ?

.

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat lalu menguap , saat ia merasakan ada gerakan lembut di dadanya . Ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan .

Dia melihat dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya . Sosok namja manis yang tengah tidur di atas tubuhnya . Dia tersenyum , saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok namja manis itu .

Eunhyuk mengusap lembut kepala Donghae yang tidur di atas dadanya . Perasaan bersalah mengenai kejadian tadi malam melintas diotaknya saat ia melihat tanda merah bekas lemparan kebel yang mengenai kening Donghae .

" Mianhaeyo ", gumamnya pelan , entah apa yang kini berada di otaknya . Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya . Ia kecup pelan tanda merah dikening Donghae . Siapa tahu saja , tanda merah itu akan cepat hilangnya .

Kenapa dia bisa senekat dan sekasar itu ?

Donghae tak salah seutuhnya , dia hanya tak tahu cara mematikan tv dengan benar . Karena di zamannya tv tak ada bukan ?

" Emmmhhh ", Donghae membuka matanya , saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh kulitnya .

Eunhyuk dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya . Degup jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat . Dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri , jika Donghae sadar bahwa ia menjadi korban penciuman Eunhyuk secara sepihak .

Donghae mendongakkan wajah sedikit , mencoba melihat siapa yang kini berada dibawahnya . Ia menunduk malu saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata hitam Eunhyuk . Ada cahaya lembut yang menyapanya .

Donghae berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya . Eunhyuk merasakan ada pergesakan di bagian bawahnya .

' aigoo , dia bangun ', teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati . Eunhyuk mencoba menahan nafasnya saat Donghae dengan wajah polosnya dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang . Ia dengan tanpa sengaja menekan sesuatu milik Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berusaha bangkit dari alamnya .

Sepertinya Donghae tak menyadari perubahan wajah Eunhyuk dan juga ia tak menyadari dimana tangannya kini berada . Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Donghae menekan bagian sensitive Eunhyuk saat ia berusaha turung dari tubuh Eunhyuk .

" hmm, aku mau mandi ", ucap Donghae dan melangkahkan kakinya kea rah kamar Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk dia terpaku . Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya , menyentuh bagian bawahnya .

' tegang ', pikirnya .

Haruskah ia melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan ? Entahlah , ia sering menonton film yadong . Tapi sekalipun ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu !

Tapi kali ini ? Haruskah ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya , hanya celana boxer milik Eunhyuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya .

Dia menyalakan keran shower . Ternyata ia masih ingat cara menyalakannya . Air perlahan keluar dari atas , membasahi rambut dan seluruh tubuhnya .

Ia berdiam diri, membiarkan air itu terus mengalir ke tubuhnya . Ia mengusap keningnya . Dia tersenyum saat ini , sangat manis . Dia bermimpi bahwa ada seorang pangeran yang mengecup keningnya .

" Hyuk Prince ", gumamnya pelan . Ya , ia bermimpi bahwa sosok pangeran yang ia mimpikan itu adalah Eunhyuk . Tak berselang lama , ia menangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan tangannya .

" andai saja itu Kim Kibum ", ucapnya dengan tersenyum . Ia kini tengah membayangkan wajah tampan Kim Kibum yang telah mencuri hatinya .

Tak bisa ia lupa saat kedua kalinya ia melihat sosok itu . Sosok yang bisa membuat hatinya terasa berhenti berdetak . Dia terus berkhayal , hingga suara gedoran pintu membuatnya tersadar .

" Cepatlah Hae ! Aku bisa telat !", teriak Eunhyuk cukup menggema dari dalam kamar mandi .

Donghae melepas boxer yang ia kenakan dan melilitkan sebuah handuk dipinggangnya .

Eunhyuk terdiam terpesona saat melihat tubuh half naked Donghae yang terlihat begitu indah . Putih, bersih dan juga sangat sexy . Donghae sedikit risih dengan tatapan aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Eunhyuk . Dengan gerakan cepat ia menutupi bagian dada ratanya .

" kau gilaaaa ", ucap Donghae sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar . Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya . Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip melihat tubuh Donghae yang kini tengah berjalan menjauhinya .

Eunhyuk merasakan ada yang sesak dibalik celananya , " aaaaaarrrgggg akuuu ggiiilllaaaaa ".

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk terburu-buru turun dari tangga . Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu .

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas , siapa tahu saja ada jawaban dari kebingungannya saat ini .

" aha ! ", teriaknya senang saat ia mengetahui jawaban apa yang tengah hilang dari ingatannya .

Dia berlari ke ruang tengah , mencari sosok yang tak dijumpainya saat terbangun tadi . Belum sempat ia berteriak memanggil nama sosok yang di carinya . Sosok itu menelpon .

" Kau dimana Kyu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk langsung tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu . Karena dia tahu siapa yang menelponnya sekarang , dan ia sangat penasaran dimana sosok itu berada .

Terdengar tawa jahat dari seberang telepon sana , Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya . ' Ada yang salah ?', pikirnya .

" Hyung, kau harus mentraktirku selama satu minggu penuh, kalau kau tak mau semua tahu tentang itu ", ujar Kyuhyun disela –sela tawanya .

" huh ?", Eunhyuk tak mengerti dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun barusan . Dia bertanya , di jawab apa !

" Hhahahha , ku tunggu disekolah Hyukjae "

"KYAAA CHO KYU-"

Tuut. Tutt . Tuutt .

Eunhyuk menyumpahi Kyuhyun dengan segala umpatan yang ia pelajari dari Kyuhyun sendiri. Selalu saja semaunya sendiri .

" Dasar aneh !", ucapnya kesal . Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur , karena sedari tadi Donghae terus saja memanggilnya . Dengan bergegas ia berlari , tak menutup kemungkinan bukan Donghae akan merusak lagi ?

Lagi dan lagi , langkahnya terhenti saat ia rasakan ponselnya bergetar .

Dengan gerakan malas ia membuka sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kyuhyun . Ia membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat apa yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun kepadanya .

Sebuah foto yang sangat indah memang , namun jika diperhatikan secara sekilas foto itu seperti foto dimana kedua orang itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh .

Lihat saja . Dengan posesiv Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Dimana Donghae tidur dengan nyaman di atas tubuhnya . Yang membuat Eunhyuk shock adalah , tangan kirinya berada di atas butt Donghae . Dan terlihat dari foto , tangan kirinya itu seperti sedang meremas . Eunhyuk pun sepertinya tak ingat dengan kejadian itu . Tentu saja , dia tengah terlelap nyenyak bukan ?

Tak selang lama , pesan baru muncul lagi .

**From : Evil Kyu**

**Kkekekek, dalam hitungan lima menit kau sudah harus sampai disekolah . Jika tidak , hhmm.. sampai bertemu di majalah xporn ,,,, dan siap-siap di scoorss ! xixixixixixi :p **

**Ku tunggu !**

Eunhyuk meremas sendiri ponselnya . Sahabatnya itu benar-benar iblis !

" Hyukk, aku laparr , buatkan aku ini ", rengek Donghae manja sambil menunjuk sepotong roti di hadapannya .

" Ppaallii ", lanjutnya lagi saat Eunhyuk tak merespon permintaannya .

' awas kau Setan ', geram Eunhyuk dalam hati . Ternyata saat ia berdiam diri, ia memikirkan cara bagaimana cara dia untuk menghabisi Kyuhyun .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah diam .

" Hyukk , aku laparr ", Donghae menarik-narik ujung seragam sekolah Eunhyuk , membuat Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya .

Dia pandangi wajah manis Donghae . ' ini tak boleh dibiarkan !' , batinnya .

Tanpa ucapan basa- basi ia menarik lengan Donghae dengan sangat kuat untuk mengikuti langkahnya . Donghae hanya bengong saat Eunhyuk melakukan itu .

Eunhyuk hanya takut jika foto itu tersebar . Apa dia takut ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah ? Tidak . Bukan itu . Dia hanya khawatir , pasti semua orang akan mencari tahu siapa sosok namja manis dalam foto itu . Bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu , jika sebenarnya Donghae bukan dari abad ini . Membahayakan diri Donghae bukan ?

Eunhyuk sangat perhatian sekali ! Apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta ya ?

Saat apartemen Eunhyuk sudah tak berpenghuni lagi , sebuah suara terdengar begitu menggema namun sangat jelas terdengar .

" Apa itu tak apa Appa ?", terdengar suara yang begitu manly . Didengar dari suara , pemilik suara ini sangatlah tampan .

" Tentu saja Siwon-ah , semua akan baik-baik saja , aku yakin namja itu bisa melindungi Donghae kita ", sahutan lain terdengar . Terdengar lebih serak dan dewasa .

" T-tapi Appa , sampai kapan dia harus berada disana ? aku merindukannya Appa ", Tanya namja yang bernama Siwon .

" Kau kira kau saja eoh ! ", jawab sang Appa .

" Ya kalau Appa juga merindukannya , buatlah Donghae kembali kesini !", Siwon berujar dengan nada kesalnya .

" Tak bisa , mereka harus menyelesaikan misinya "

" maksudnya Appa ?", Tanya Siwon heran .

" HAHAHAAHAHAH , fate changed everything, but he changed his destiny into his own "

Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Donghae berusaha menenangkan jantungya yang terus berusaha untuk melompat dari tubuhnya . Wajahnya sangat pucat sekarang . Bagaimana ia tak merasa takut ? Eunhyuk membawa mobil dengan kecepatan maksimum . Hanya gara-gara foto itu .

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di sekolah Super High School . Eunhyuk menolehkan ke arah jok sampingnya , ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae melemparkan deathglare yang nyatanya tak mempan bagi Eunhyuk .

" kau mau membunuhku eoh ?", Tanya Donghae marah sambil memukul bahu Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk tertawa , " Ya , begitulah ", jawabnya dan sukses membuat Donghae menjitak kepalanya .

" kau berani denganku eoh ?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan menatap Donghae dengan tajam . Donghae membuang wajahnya ke arah lain . Takut ? Tentu saja !

Eunhyuk menghela nafas , membuat Donghae menjadi seperti itu membuat hatinya terasa senang . Entah apa maksudnya ! Mungkin , melihat Donghae cemberut seperti itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan .

" Hae, hmh , mianhayo kau harus menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama ", ujar Eunhyuk . Ia merasa bodoh saat ini , kenapa dia harus membawa Donghae ke sekolahnya ? Bukankah ia harus belajar dan tak mungkin membawa Donghae ikut bersamanya ? Tapi jika ia membiarkan Donghae di apartemen , kemungkinan Donghae akan merasa kesepian dan lebih parahnya ia akan merusakkan barang Eunhyuk lebih banyak !

Eunhyuk mengeglengkan kepalanya , saat pikiran buruk melintas di kepalanya .

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya . Eunhyuk yang melihat itu jadi tak tega meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di mobilnya . Apa ia harus bolos sekolah ? Tidak , tidak !

Ia harus sekolah demi foto itu ! Menemui Kyuhyun dan menghajarnya !

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap , " nanti akan ku belikan banyak roti yang kau suka eoh , asal kau tunggu disini sampai aku pulang sekolah ", bujuk Eunhyuk . Dan sepertinya rayuannya itu berhasil , lihat saja Donghae mengangguk imut menjawabnya .

" Ne, yang banyak eoh ", ucapnya pelan .

Eunhyuk pun turun sebelumnya ia sempatkan mengecup kening Donghae sekilas , membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu .

Eunhyuk berlari menuju kelasnya , saat berkali-kali Kyuhyun menelponnya . Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih diam sambil menyentuh keningnya .

" aku pernah merasakan sentuhan ini sebelumnya ", gumamnya pelan , " seperti didalam mimpi ", lanjutnya .

Ahh , andai kau tahu itu bukanlah mimpi !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sudah tiga jam Donghae berada diam didalam mobil . Eunhyuk sengaja tak memakirkan mobilnya di parker Sekolah, karna ia tahu Donghae takut akan gelap . Dan ia memilih memakirkan mobilnya di samping lapangan basket , berjejeran dengan mobil siswa lainnya .

Donghae henti-hentinya terus mengusap perutnya . Terdengar suara dari arah perutnya .

" laaparr ", gumamnya pelan . Namun matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya lewat didepan mobilnya . Mata Donghae tak lepas dari apa yang dibawa oleh yeoja paruh baya itu .

" rottiii ", pekik Donghae senang . Ia pun segera turun dari mobilnya dan mengejar yeoja paruh baya itu .

Hingga kini langkahnya terhenti di sebuah kantin yang sangat uas dan terlihat sangat elite . Dia terus berjalan mendekati ribuan roti yang terlihat begitu sangat lezat tersusun rapi di atas meja kantin .

Donghae meneguk salivanya , " Yuaammiii ", gumamnya pelan .

Donghae ingin membelinya , tapi dia tak bawa uang , lebih tepatnya tak punya uang . Memintanya itu tidak mungkin . Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap roti-roti itu . Siapa tahu saja laparnya akan hilang .

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi . Seulas senyum hangat terukir di wajah tampannya . Diapun berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang tengah duduk di meja kantin . Sangat lucu , pikirnya . Donghae hanya mengenakan kaos biru bergambar monyet milik Eunhyuk dan celana tidur bercorak monyet milik Eunhyuk juga . Rambutnya ia ikat sedikit di sebelah kiri kepalanya . Sendal yang ia kenakan pun ,sepertinya kebesaran . Yah sudah pasti itu milik Eunhyuk .

Namun terlihat dari wajahnya , ia sangat kelaparan . Bukankah tadi pagi ia tak sempat sarapan ?

" Hae "

Donghae membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok namja tampan tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

Namja tampan itu mendudukan dirinya disamping kursi Donghae . Sosok itu tersenyum lagi .

" Apa kau mau ini ?" , Tanya namja itu sambil menunjukkan tiga bungkus roti di tangannya . Dengan polosnya Donghae mengangguk , " Ne , aku mau , aku sangat lapar ", ucapnya dan terdengar sangat manja . Bukankah itu sifat Donghae !

Sosok itu tersenyum , " mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku ?", tanyanya lembut .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, menaikan satu alisnya , " mwoya ?",

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW , FOLLOW N FAVORITE NEE !**

**KKKKK~**

**.**

**Shetea : Rampoknya Kyuevil ! jelas dunk , ini EUNHAE ! aku kan Eunhae Shipper#dipelototi Bum . Reaksinya Hyuk, sudah tahukan ? kkk~ , makin tahun aku rasa kok Hae makin manis ajj ya ? dan perasaanku ke ' imutan & kelucuan Wookppa n Mingppa sudah digantikan oleh sosok Hae Chagii ya dan aku rasa dia lebih terlihat naturalnya ? hheeuumm , dia imut sangat ,,, Hyukppa cepat nikahi Hae Chagiii ! MINHAE ? O.O**

**Cho Kyura : Kkk~ , akhirnya ditemukan juga ya ff ini , hhuhuuhuh thks saeng . Hae emang manis ! Setuju ? nih sudah lanjutt **

**Yulika : , Hae unyu-unyu … cubit pipi Hae bareng-bareng ! Hyuk : langkahin dulu mayat si choco ! Author : ?**

**Oncean FOX : kayanya ya ? kkekek~ , baca jja di next chap .. nih sudah lanjutt …**

**RianaClouds : hubungannya adalah …. Jrengg jreenng , baca di next chap eoh ! nih sudah lanjut !**

**Arit : kkk~ , lho kok jamur makan jamur ?#pasangwatados . **

**Anchofishy : hhmm , itu suaminya Mingppa .. Kyuhyun ! iya , Hae emang pintar ngerusakin sesuatu , termasuk hatinya Hyuk (?) . Gk nyambung , please hiraukan . Hbngan Hyuk dan Bum di next chap jja ya di jelasinnya ..**

**Arum Junie : hhmm, tunggu Winter in Seoul , Dan pada akhirnya cinta tamat baru saya bikin Yehae , , kkk~ , tunggu sajalah … ntr ada kok ! Hyukbum problem next chap eoh ! Hahahah, Hae sangat lucu ya , tingkahnya polos … **

**Cutefishy : ahhh , itu Kyu ! nih sudah lanjuutt …**

**Dew : hahah, kirain apa saeng ? hhmm, Hae emang lucu , teramat sangat lucu ! Bunuh ? Apa chap ini sudah panjang ?**

**Nnaglow : kkk~ , suami Hae kan gk Cuma satu ,,, Hah ? kau bilang apa Saeng ? Gob*** ! Itu benar ! wkwkwwkwkwk**

**Arumfishy : tidak ada maling , yang ada setannnn …. **

**Noaiy : hhmm, so sweeett bgt …. Ya gitu deh ( Hyukbum ) ..**

**Kim Haemi : Jangan pegang-pegang Hae deh , ntr Hyukppa marah ! nih sudah lanjuutt !**

**Nahaza : apa ini masih kurang eoh ?**

**KittYoongFisHae : nih sudah lanjuutt …**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata Author mengucapkan terimakasih ! Gamsahamnida ,,,, **


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle :Love Blossomed in Joseon

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Main Pairing : EUNHAE !slight Kihae ( hyuk!seme , Hae!UKE )

Genre : Romance, humor, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa dia menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ?

NO GS !

**(((Sekilas info : Author punya ff baru , dengan judul " I Think "( Kyuhae ) dan "Seongsaengnim Saranghaeyo " ( Sihae ) , lalu ff " Say Good Bye sequel sudah update beberapa hari lalu )))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya,_

_Dari kejauhan sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi . Seulas senyum hangat terukir di wajah tampannya . Diapun berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang tengah duduk di meja kantin . Sangat lucu , pikirnya . Donghae hanya mengenakan kaos biru bergambar monyet milik Eunhyuk dan celana tidur bercorak monyet milik Eunhyuk juga . Rambutnya ia ikat sedikit di sebelah kiri kepalanya . Sendal yang ia kenakan pun ,sepertinya kebesaran . Yah sudah pasti itu milik Eunhyuk ._

_Namun terlihat dari wajahnya , ia sangat kelaparan . Bukankah tadi pagi ia tak sempat sarapan ?_

_" Hae "_

_Donghae membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok namja tampan tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya ._

_Namja tampan itu mendudukan dirinya disamping kursi Donghae . Sosok itu tersenyum lagi ._

_" Apa kau mau ini ?" , Tanya namja itu sambil menunjukkan tiga bungkus roti di tangannya . Dengan polosnya Donghae mengangguk , " Ne , aku mau , aku sangat lapar ", ucapnya dan terdengar sangat manja . Bukankah itu sifat Donghae !_

_Sosok itu tersenyum , " mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku ?", tanyanya lembut ._

_Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, menaikan satu alisnya , " mwoya ?",_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat namja tampan tengah duduk di kelasnya . Wajahnya terlihat bingung, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal . Sampai-sampai guru yang sedang berceramah di depan pun tak mendapat perhatiannya .

Dia menopangkan dagunya , memikirkan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tak di ingatnya .

'_Apa ya?'_,pikirnya , _' Dompet bawa , mobil juga, pakaian lengkap , hmm',_Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya menatapanya heran .

'_Sedang apa si monyet ini?', _batinnya .

"Hyuk kau kenapa?", bisik Kyuhyun pelan ke arah Eunhyuk – namja tampan – yang terus saja melamun . Tak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk , membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas .

"Gila", cibir Kyuhyun .

"Gila?", Eunhyuk memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan pspnya , "Kau bilang gila tadi Kyu?", Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan .

"Aigoo, Donghae ", Eunhyuk memukul keningnya pelan . Ya, kata-kata ' gila ' mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang yaitu Donghae . Namja manis yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah namja gila yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya . Belum sempat ia menolehkan wajahnya kea rah papan tulis, seseorang tengah menjewer telinganya dengan cukup keras .

"Awww", pekik Eunhyuk saat ia merasakan sakit di bagian telinganya .

"Kau selalu membuat keributan Hyukjae-ssi!, jika kau tak mau belajar sebaiknya kau keluar saja ", ujar Jungsoo Seongsaengnim .

"Mianhaeyo Jungsoo Seongsaeng", Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan tangan Jungsoo Seongsaengnim dari telinganya . Bisa-bisa telinganya akan membesar karena bengkak !

"Sekali lagi kau membuat keributan akan ku hukum kau membersihkan seluruh kelas ", ancam Jungsoo yang di anggukan oleh Eunhyuk yang merasa malu dan marah . Bukan karena ucapan Jungsoo atau perlakuannya melainkan karena kekehan geli dari teman sebangkunya . Dia tahu, kalau sekarang didalam hati Kyuhyun , sahabatnya sekaligus teman duduknya itu tengah guling-guling karena terlalu bahagianya melihat Eunhyuk sengsara .

"phhhttttt", Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat Eunhyuk memandang dirinya tajam ,

"Hentikan tawa iblismu Cho!", bentak pelan Eunhyuk , ia pun mencoba mengeluarkan ponselnya , "Ahh , dia kan tak punya ponsel", gumamnya pelan . Dia berniat ingin menghubungi Donghae agar bersabar untuk menunggunya .

'_Apa dia kelaparannya? Ahh, tentu saja, itu anak kan selalu lapar', _Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun yang masih saja tertawa , "Hentikan Kyu!", bentak Eunhyuk namun diabaikan Kyuhyun .

"HENTIKAN KYU", Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun .

"KELUAR KAU HYUKJAE !"

"Bauwahahahaha , buawaha-"

"KYUHYUN , KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR"

Semua murid menahan tawanya , saat melihat Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dengan wajah yang ditundukkan , menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang tercoreng akan putihnya penghapus papan tulis . Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun , dia harus rela membiarkan bibir sexy nya memakan beberapa kapur tulis akibat lemparan maut dari Jungsoo . Rupanya, saat Kyuhyun tertawa dan membuka lebar mulutnya , kesempatan itulah yang membuat Jungsoo yang kesal dengan tawa yang sangat menakutkan melemparkan sekotak kapur tulis kea rah wajah Kyuhyun .

.

"Ini semua gara-gara mu Hyuk", Kyuhyun memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan psp dalam pegangannya .

Eunhyuk melemparkan deathglare andalannya , "Panggil aku Hyung!", Eunhyuk membalas pukulan Kyuhyun .

"ahh, baiklah, monkey Hyung", ejek Kyuhyun seraya mengabaikan tatapan deathglare dari Eunhyuk .

"Oh iya, anak teman Appamu itu memang tinggal dirumahmu ya?",tanya Kyuhyun , ia pun memberhentikan langkahnya . Ia tatap wajah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya terlihat sangat gugup. Kyuhyun menyeringai,"aah, aku tahu , kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu kan ?", Eunhyuk merasakan tubuhnya kaku , saat melihat seringaian setan terlihat diwajah Kyuhyun .

'_Bisakah kau ambil nyawanya sekarang Tuhan',_batin Eunhyuk miris .

"Jujur saja Hyung ", Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel dihadapan wajah Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk mencoba merampas ponsel Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkannya . Eunhyuk berdecak , "Bukannya tadi kau sudah menghapusnya ?",tanya Eunhyuk kesal .

Kyuhyun menyeringai yang untuk ke berapa kalinya , "Aku mengcopy-nya Hyung ", jawabnya santai .

"Aiisshh !", Eunhyuk menatap jengkel kea rah Kyuhyun . Ingin sekali dirinya menghajar Kyuhyun saat ini juga . Lalu dia bunuh secara perlahan , kemudian ia mutilasi tubuh Kyuhyun . Dan potongan-potongan tubuhnya akan ia buang ke kebun binatang . Tapi niat itu ia urungkan , dia masih terlalu sayang dengan nyawanya . Bisa-bisa saat ia membunuh Kyuhyun , disaat itu juga dia akan dibunuh oleh raja neraka , karena dirinya membunuh salah satu anak iblisnya .

"Ceritakan Hyung", pinta Kyuhyun dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya . Bukannya uluh Eunhyuk malah memukul kepalanya .

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan , sekarang ikut aku , hati ku tak tenang", Eunhyuk berlari yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya .

"Memang ada apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun namun Eunhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya .

"Mau tahu tidak?", Eunhyuk berujar saat ia lihat Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya .

Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Ne", Kyuhyun mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah jauh didepannya .

'_Padahalkan aku hanya ingin tahu, apa mereka tadi malam melakukan hal itu atau tidak ? Kenapa dia menanggapinya serius ya? Tapi , ya sudahlah '_

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di kantin yang cukup luas , terlihat di salah satu meja . Seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari namja manis dihadapannya .

Namja tampan itu tersenyum , membuat pipinya chubby itu menaik . Seakan-akan predikat ' Ice Prince ' yang disematkan pada dirinya , hilang begitu saja . Namja manis didepannya ini , bisa membuat dirinya mencair .

"Hae?", panggilnya lembut . Karena ia tahu, namja manis dihadapannya kini, Lee Donghae sedang melamun ria sejak lima belas menit yang lalu . Roti yang diberikan olehnya pun belum ada ia makan . Mungkin bagi Donghae, melihat namja tampan dihadapannya kini sudah membuat cacing-cacing diperutnya terdiam dan juga ikut menikmati ketampanan seorang Kim Kibum .

Donghae seakan terlena dengan semua khayalannya . Khayalan dimana dirinya , diminta sebagai kekasih Kim Kibum , dibelai, dipeluk dan di cium . Seketika , saat kata' cium ' terlintas dipikirannya , wajahnya tertunduk menutupi semburat-semburat merah di kedua pipinya .

"Hae"

"huh?", Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , hmh , lebih tepatnya Kibumlah yang mengangkat dagunya . Hingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan , mata mereka saling beradu pandang . Senyum terlukis di wajah tampan Kibum , berbeda dengan Donghae yang hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejutnya . Bagaimana tidak ? Wajah Kibum begitu dekat dengannya , terlebih saat Kibum memperkecil jarak keduanya . Donghae merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang . Gugup dan gugup .

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya , matanya yang tadi terus menangkap sorot mata indah Donghae . Kini beralih pada bibir Donghae yang bewarna pink dan sepertinya begitu sexy dimata Kibum .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , takut .

'_Omo, apa yang akan dilakukannya?'_

"HHAAAEEE!"

Donghae membuka matanya , dan langsung menoleh ke arah samping . Mendapati dua sosok namja yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tepatnya kini .

Salah satu dari mereka, sangat dikenal Donghae dengan baik, hmh, cukup baik. Karena hampir beberapa hari ini dia menginap – ikut tinggal di rumah namja itu .

"Eunhyuk", gumam Donghae pelan . Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat gugup, kini berubah menjadi wajah sedih . Lihat saja tatapan – puppy – yang sengaja ia arahkan ke Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya tajam . Mungkin dengan tatapan andalannya itu, akan membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum ,pikirnya .

Tapi sepertinya pemikiran Donghae salah, lihat saja Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dan menggebrak meja yang ditempati Donghae dan Kibum .

Donghae terkejut sambil memegangi dadanya , beda dengan Kibum . Dia menatap Eunhyuk datar dan tanpa ekspresi . Ekspresi yang baru saja ia tunjukkan bersama Donghae , seakan musnah ditelan bumi .

"K-kau kenapa?',tanya Donghae takut-takut . Yah, sudah dibilang bukan , kalau dia sangat takut jika Eunhyuk marah . Apalagi , sepertinya Eunhyuk tengah marah kepadanya dengan alasan yang tak jelas .

Tak jelas? Hey, dia cemburu Donghae !

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam , "Bukankah kau sudah aku suruh tinggal di mobil? Kenapa kau pergi eoh?', bentak Eunhyuk kesal menahan amarah .

"Aku lapar , aku mencari makan , aku tak mungkin menunggumu bukan !", Donghae tak mau kalah . Kini ia berdiri , berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam .

Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae . Dia tak mungkin terus menunggu Eunhyuk , sedangkan Eunhyuk sibuk belajar didalam kelasnya .

"Pulang!", Eunhyuk menarik kasar tangan Donghae , membuat si empunya tangan meringis kesakitan .

"Sakit ", keluh Donghae sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Eunhyuk yang begitu kuat ditangannya .

'_Dia kenapa?'_

Eunhyuk tak menggubrisnya , dan malah semakin mempererat cengkeramannya . Seakan ia takut Donghae lari darinya .

"PULANG!", Eunhyuk berusaha menyeret Donghae mengikuti langkahnya . Donghae hanya menunduk, menahan tangis . Percuma ia lawan , toh tak ada gunanya juga

"Lepaskan dia", Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya , di ikuti Donghae dibelakangnya .

Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya , ia tarik Donghae ke belakang tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya . Eunhyuk seperti melindungi sang putri dari kejaran sang musuh yang berusaha menculik sang putri .

"Dari dulu kau tak berubah ya Hyung", Kibum berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk . Setiap langkah Kibum ambil, semakin erat pula Eunhyuk mempererat genggamannya . Donghae pun tak merasakan sakit lagi ditangannya . Mungkin pikirannya kini terfokus pada dua sosok namja tampan yang tengah beradu pandang tajam nan mematikan .

"Memang , aku tak pernah berubah , aku tetaplah Eunhyuk ! Berbeda denganmu !", Eunhyuk berujar .

Kibum menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya , "Aku berubah untuk lebih waspada, agar aku tak terbodohi dengan orang licik yang selalu ada disekitarku ",Kibum melangkahkan kakinya kembali, "Dan lepaskanlah dia!", ucap Kibum datar dan dingin . Donghae yang awalnya tak tahu dengan sifat Kibum yang seperti ini, terkejut luar biasa . Bukankah bila Kibum bersamanya , hanya ada tatapan teduh, ucapan yang lembut bahkan senyuman yang manis . Namun tidak untuk kali ini . Yang ada hanyalah tatapan tajam, ekspresi datar dan jangan lupakan ucpannya yang dingin dan tak bersahabat, ketus .

Donghae menatap tangan Eunhyuk yang melekat kuat di lengannya . Dia kembalikan pandangannya ke punggung Eunhyuk, Karena hanya itu saja yang bisa ia lihat .

Kenapa hatinya jadi seperti ini? Ia seakan senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk terhadapanya . Tapi, dia sedikit kesal, karena acara dirinya dengan Kibum , idolanya , harus terhenti sia-sia .

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya", Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha berjalan . Namun dengan cepat Kibum menarik lengannya , dan menghadiahi sebuah pukulan ke wajah Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk menyentuh bibirnya , saat ia rasakan perih dibagian itu . Ia hempaskan tangan Donghae kasar, lalu berusaha membalas pukulan Kibum .

"KAU!",Eunhyuk membalas pukulan Kibum . Kibum yang tak mau kalah akhirnya juga ikut membalas . Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya bergerak juga .

"Hentikan Hyung, Kibum ", Kyuhyun menengahi , "Kalian ingin kalian diskors eoh?",tanyanya yang tentu saja tak dihiraukan oleh Eunhyuk maupun Kibum .

Mereka masih menyimpan amarah masing-masingnya didalam hati mereka . Dendam yang begitu dalam hingga membuat Eunhyuk seakan susah untuk melupakannya.

"Hyuk", Donghae menggenggam jari-jemari Eunhyuk yang terkepal . Mendapat sentuhan lembut ditangannya, seketika kemarahan dan detak jantung Eunhyuk yang terus memompa seakan berhenti menjadi normal kembali. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam .

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merebut apa yang aku punya saat ini , cukup satu kesalahan yang aku perbuat ", Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh diikuti oleh Donghae .

'_Kesalahanku mempercayaimu'_

Kibum menatap tajam Eunhyuk , terlebih pada Donghae yang sesekilas melihat ke arahnya . Tangan Kibum kembali mengepal , mencoba menyalurkan rasa empsinya yang terpendam .

Kibum berusaha mengejar Eunhyuk dan Donghae, namun dicegah dengan cepat oleh Kyuhyun ,

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , " Tak ku sangka kau pintar berkelahi?", Kyuhyun memandang remeh ke arah Kibum , "Lain diluar, lain di dalam ", Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya , karna Kibum memilih untuk diam dan hanya menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam .

Kyuhyun menyeringai , "Sepertinya kau juga menyukainyakan? Oh , tak mungkn , jadi menyerahlah ", Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya . Meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah terselimuti oleh kemurkaan yang begitu besar .

'_Sebisa apa kalian melindunginya ? '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Flashback on, lima tahun silam

_Terlihat delapan orang namja tengah berdiri di ruang audisi . Wajah mereka terlihat sangat gugup dan takut terlihat . Mereka baru menunjukkan bakat yang mereka miliki masing-masing . _

"_Baiklah, ini adalah saat puncaknya . Setelah kalian mengikuti masa pelatihan kurang lebih hampir tiga minggu, kini tiba saatnya kami memilih , siapa saja diantara kalian yang layak masuk menjadi member Super Junior ", ucap salah satu pihak menejemen , Tan Hangeng ._

"_Ok, dari hasil yang saya terima , dan juga melihat perkembangan kalian beberapa minggu ini , saya dan juga pihak dari SM entertainment memilih ", ke delapan namja yang tengah berdiri di depan Hangeng saya bisa berdo'a didalam hati mereka ._

"_Pertama , ada Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul, Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun dan "_

'_Mungkinkah itu aku ?'_

'_Pasti itu aku !'_

"_Lee Hyukjae , selamat untuk kalian semuanya", Hangeng berjalan ke arah enam orang namja yang sudah memisahkan diri dari kedua yang lainnya ._

"_Gamsahamnida ", Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya , saat menerima uluran tangan dari Hangeng ._

"_Kalian akan mulai debut satu minggu dari sekarang , selamat sekali lagi ", Hangeng berucap sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan itu . Membiarkan ke enam namja itu melepas rasa senang dan bahagia mereka ._

"_Akhirnya , aku akan menjadi bagian dari Super Juniooor dan menjadi idola ", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk tersenyum , "Ne, tapi bisakah kau tak usah memelukku sekuat ini?", Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Eunhyuk ._

"_Yah, mulai saat ini kita akan menjadi saudara", ujar Heechul yang dianggukan oleh semuanya , "Tapi mana Yesung Hyung?",tanya Ryeowook saat tak dilihatnya Yesung disekitar mereka ._

"_Ahh, mungkin dia sedang menenangkan Kibum ", Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya , "Kibum ?maksudmu hyung?", Heechul tersenyum ._

"_Kibum adalah adik kandung Yesung, hmh, aku rasa Kibum tengah down saat ini", Eunhyuk merasa iba dengan Kibum . Dia kenal Kibum baru tiga minggu ini. Tapi dapat ia simpulkan , bahwa Kibum adalah orang yang tertutup . Kibum tak banyak bicara, bicara saat dirinya ditanya saja ._

"_Kau mau kemana Hyung?",tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh ke a rah pintu keluar , "Hanya membeli air , aku haus ", Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali larut dalam suka citanya bersama Heechul dan Ryeowook ._

_._

_._

_Eunhyuk berjalan menuju ruang audisi , di tangannya terdapat seplastik makanan dan minuman untuk yang lainnya . Ia terus berjalan , hingga langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya mendengar suara isakan tertahan ._

_Ia langkahkan kakinya , mendekati ruangan yang diyakini dari mana suara itu berasal ._

"_Kibum", gumam Eunhyuk pelan , ia melihat Kibum tengah terduduk diatas meja , dengan pandangan yang ia alihkan ke sebuah foto ._

_Eunhyuk menghampiri Kibum , "Kibum ? Kau sedang apa?", tanya Eunhyuk ramah diiringi senyum – gummy – nya . Kibum terkejut dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk dan berusaha ingin mengusirnya , namun saat melihat senyum bersahabat dari Eunhyuk, akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam ._

"_Tak apa bukan ? semua orang punya mimpi , tapi disaat mimpi itu tak terwujud janganlah kau bersedih ", Eunhyuk mendudukan diri disamping Kibum . Ia mengikuti arah mata Kibum yang jatuh pada sebuah foto dua orang yeoja dan namja ._

_Eunhyuk menaikan satu alisnya , lalu menatap Kibum dan sedetik kemudian menatap foto itu kembali , "Mereka-"_

"_Orangtuaku ", ucap Kibum datar dan dingin ._

"_Bukankah mereka pemilik dari SM-ent ini?", Kibum mengangguk , "Itulah sebabnya aku merasa tak berguna , Appa dan Eomma ku pendiri tempat ini , namun aku sama sekali tak bisa menjadi bagian dari perusahaan ini", Eunhyuk terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Kibum , yang menurutnya terdengar seperti keluhan ._

_Kibum memejamkan matanya , "Yesung hyung bisa menggapainya, namun aku tak bisa, sampai mereka meninggal, aku sama sekali tak bisa untuk menyentuh impian itu , aku , aku , tak berguna", ucapnya pelan . Mungkin baru kali ini Eunhyuk mendengar Kibum berbicara banyak .Tapi, kenapa disaat moment yang tidak baik ?_

_Eunhyuk jadi teringat akan Appa dan Eommanya yang berada jauh darinya . Ingat akan pesan Eommanya , bahwa kebanggaan Appa dan Eommanya adalah disaat kau bisa membahagiakan orang yang kamu sayangi . _

_Eunhyuk memegang pundak Kibum , " Sentuhlah jika kau mau ", Kibum menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Eunhyuk , "Impianmu sudah ada di pundakmu saat ini", lanjut Eunhyuk lagi ._

_Kibum memasang wajah datarnya, padahal sebenarnya ia heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk ._

"_Aku akan keluar dari Super Junior ", Kibum menatapnya tajam ._

"_Kau gila, kau dengan susah payah menggapainya, kenapa kau lepaskan !", Kibum turun dari meja dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam , "Kau menyia-nyiakannya !", lanjutnya lagi ._

_Eunhyuk turun dari meja , "Aku tak melepaskannya , bukankah kita saudara ? Jadi disaat kau bersedih, hatiku juga ikut sedih , aku sudah menganggap kau sebagai dongsaengku Kibum", ucapnya diiringi senyum andalannya . Kibum yang terenyuh dengan ucapan Eunhyuk , menjatuhkan air matanya kembali , " Tapi itu tak mungkin , aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi bagian super junior ", gumamnya lirih ._

_Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Kibum , "Serahkan padaku ", Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya ._

_._

_._

_._

"_MMMWWWOOOOO?",Kyuhyun berteriak tepat diwajah Eunhyuk , "KAU SUDAH GILA HYUNG ?", Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun tajam , kenapa dua hari ini dia selalu dibilang gila !_

"_Sudahlah Kyu , aku juga tak begitu menginginkan popularitas itu", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Kau aneh Hyung , aneh ", Tanggap Kyuhyun ._

"_Semoga kau sukses ya", Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang pelatihan , meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya . _

_._

_._

_._

_Eunhyuk berjalan dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya , besok adalah debut pertama Super Junior ._

"_Kibum ", panggil Eunhyuk saat melihat Kibum berjalan tak jauh dengan dirinya , "Hey , kau sedang apa ?",tanya Eunhyuk akrab sambil merangkul pundak Kibum ._

_Kibum melepaskan rangkulan tangan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk terheran – heran ._

"_Kau kenapa?", Kibum menghentikan langkahnya , " Aku kenapa?", tanya Kibum balik ._

_Eunhyuk menatapnya heran , "Kau aneh Kibum , oh , iya bagaimana persiapanmu untuk besok ", tanya Eunhyuk ramah ._

"_Jangan pernah perhatian denganku , kau sungguh menyebalkan !", Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya , meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan Kibum saru saja ._

"_Hey tunggu", Kibum menghentikan langkahnya , "Dengar ya, Kibum yang kau kenal seminggu yang lalu , saat ini sudah mati, yang ada hanya Kibum yang hebat yang bisa meraih mimpinya begitu mudah ", ucapnya sarkatis . Eunhyuk terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kibum ._

_Bukankah Eunhyuk yang menolongnya ? Kenapa Kibum seakan lupa dengan sikap baik Eunhyuk?_

"_Kau jangan bercanda Kibum", Eunhyuk tertawa , "kau pasti bercanda ", lanjutnya lagi ._

"_Aku tak bercanda , dan segeralah kau perbaiki sikapmu itu , kau terlalu baik sehingga mudah untuk dibodohi ", Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum yang menyakitkan hatinya , tepat dan menusuk ._

_._

_._

_Ke esokan paginya , _

"_Kyu, kau tak pergi? Kenapa malah datang ke sini ?",tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di depan pintu apartemennya ._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Miahaeyo Hyung", Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang lebih pendek darinya , "Aku sudah bukan lagi bagian dari Super Junior ", Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya ,lalu menatap Kyuhyun heran ._

"_Maksudmu ?", tanya Eunhyuk , Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Aku dikeluarkan Hyung , karna aku menghajar Kibum ", Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Kibum ._

"_M-mwo?"_

"_Sudahlah, aku tahu semuanya , ternyata Kibum tak sebaik yang kita kira hm ", Eunyhyuk mengangguk membenarkan . Walau didalam hatinya masih terbesit rasa kesedihan ,dia tak menyesal dengan apa yang ia sudah berikan kepada Kibum . Yang membuatnya sedih adalah , dia tak bisa membuat Kibum bahagia tulus karenanya ._

Flashback off

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan air matanya bila mengingat itu . Kebaikan tak selalu membawa keberuntungan . Donghae yang melihat itu jadi khawatir dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk , "Apa kau masih marah denganku", tanya Donghae takut-takut . Matanya memerah , "Mianhaeyo tak menepati janji untuk menunggumu di mobil ", Donghae menundukkan wajahnya .

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di apartemen Eunhyuk . Eunhyukpun memutuskan untuk membolos , karena percuma saja ia belajar . Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa diajak berkompromi .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , sosok Donghae selalu bisa membuat hatinya terasa tenang . Ia angkat dagu Donghae , hingga kini bisa dengan jelas ia lihat buliran-buliran air mata yang siap jatuh , " Aku tak marah, mianhae hm", Eunhyuk menghapus air mata Donghae .

Ia tarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukan hangatnya , " Aku hanya khawatir , kau tahu ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Lain kali , kau harus menungguku di mobil ", Donghae mengangguk lagi .

"Hyukiii ", gumam Donghae pelan , membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya .

"Hyukii?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu ?",Eunhyuk mengangguk senang-senang, "tentu saja ", jawabnya .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku jadi ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Hyungku, dia pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu", ucap Donghae , seketika tubuh Eunhyuk terasa berat untuk digerakkan .

'_Hyungku ? Joseon ?'_

Eunhyuk terpaku, mendengar kata Joseon . Bukankah Donghae bukan dari dunianya ? Donghae bukan sepenuhnya miliknya ? Mereka tak bisa dan mungkin bersatu !

"Hyukii", Donghae menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipi Eunhyuk . Hatinya terasa sedih melihat Eunhyuk seperti ini .

'_Sebenarnya ada apa ?'_

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya . Ia belai pipi mulus Donghae .

'_Tuhan , biarkanlah dia terus bersama ku , aku ingin dia selalu ada disisiku '_

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae , "Kau lapar kan ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Kau tahu kan , aku sama sekali belum ada menyentuh makanan ?", Eunhyuk tertawa kecil mendengarnya .

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya , "Bagaimana kalau kita masak, kau bisa masak ?", Donghae menggeleng . Eunhyuk tersenyum , "Baiklah, aku yang akan memasakkan untukmu !", Eunhyuk bangkit dan menarik lengan Donghae .

"Hyukii", Donghae bergumam pelan . Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya , ia tolehkan wajahnya kea rah Donghae , "Wae?", Donghae menatapnya sedih .

'_Ada apa ?'_

"Aku merindukan Appa, Eomma dan Siwonie Hyung ", lirih Donghae . Eunhyuk tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat ini. Sedih , merasa hampa, kesepian , tapi bukankah ada dirinya yang akan terus bersamanya ? Bersamanya ? Terus ? Semoga saja .

Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Donghae yang terkuncir, "Sudahlah , bukankah aku masih ada disini untukmu ?", Donghae menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk . Dirinya terasa terlindungi saat bersama Eunhyuk . Walaupun kadang Eunhyuk bertindak kasar terhadapnya . Mungkin Eunhyuk tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan dirinya yang kalut saat berhadapan dengan Donghae .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , ia bawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Donghae pun membalas pelukan hangat Eunhyuk , " Mereka selalu ada dihatimu, dan aku berjanji , aku akan membawamu pulang ke hadapan mereka ", Eunhyuk terasa sakit mengucapkan kata-kata itu .

Tentu saja ? Bukankah ia berharap bahwa Donghae selalu berada disisinya ? Namun ia tak mau egois . Donghae mempunyai keluarga . Dan keluarganya pasti merindukannya . Tapi ia masih penasaran , bagaimana cara Donghae bisa kembali ke dunianya( Joseon ) ? Dan apa alasan Donghae datang ke dunianya ( Seoul ) !

"Hyukii, aku harap itu benar ", Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya . Saat dirinya bersama dengan Eunhyuk , pikiran tentang Kibum sama sekali tak muncul dipikirannya . Berbeda saat dirinya bersama Kibum , wajah Eunhyuk terasa terbayang-bayang dibenaknya .

Tapi entahlah, dia merasakan kedamaian saat bersama Eunhyuk . Dan asal tahu saja, saat Eunhyuk berjanji untuk mengantarkan dirinya pulang, hatinya begitu sedih . Apa Eunhyuk menginginkan dirinya pergi ? Padahal dirinya begitu berharap Eunhyuk selalu ada untuknya . Tapi, itu tak mungkin , dia sangat merindukan Appa , Eomma, dan Hyungnya !

Bingung !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Joseon, **

Disebuah kastil tua, terlihat tiga namja tengah duduk di meja bundar yang sangat besar . Dibelakang mereka , berdiri para pelayan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya .

"Jadi maksud anda apa Baginda Raja", tanya salah satu menteri pertahan Joseon , yang bernama Lau Henry .

Baginda Raja- Lee Youngwoon – tersenyum , " Hmh, aku juga bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ", Raja Lee menatap lembut ke arah anaknya yang duduk di depannya , "Tapi kau siap saja bukan anakku ?",Siwon mengangguk mantap .

Henry menatap kedunya bingung . Dirinya benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Raja dan anak Raja .

"Hamba masih tidak mengerti Yang Mulia , masihkah anda berkenan mengulangnya kembali", pinta Henry hormat . Raja Lee menyeringai , " Besok di adakan pelepasan putraku , untuk pergi menyusul putraku yang lain dan membawanya kembali ", ucapnya berwibawa .

"T-tapi kata yang Baginda , Pangeran Donghae belum menyelesaikan misinya , buat apa Yang mulia Siwon menjemputnya ",Henry heran dengan semuanya . Rajanya itu kadang-kadang selalu membuat otaknya bekerja dua kali lebih keras .

Siwon tersenyum ramah , "Nanti anda akan tahu sendiri jawabannya , lagipula aku tak langsung membawanya , seminggu waktu yang diberikan oleh langit untukku ", Henry semakin bingung .

" Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, ampuni hamba Baginda , Yang Mulia", Henry bersujud .

"Aku harap mereka berdua tak melakukan kesalahan , jika itu terjadi, maka ", Raja Lee menggelengkan kepalanya ," Tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk Donghae , dan langit akan murka ", Siwon menatap Raja Lee dengan wajah yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran .

Siwon memejamkan matanya , "Aku pasti bisa, aku yakin dia bisa merubah takdir itu , aku yakin ", Raja Lee mengangguk .

.

.

'fate changed everything, but he changed his destiny into his own, '

.

.

Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::

Seoul,

Donghae mendudukan dirinya disofa . Setelah selesai dengan makan siangnya , ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan perutnya yang terlihat membuncit karena kekenyangan .

"Hyukii, aku mau nonton , nyalakan tvnya ", perintah Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur yang baru saja selesai membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring .

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya disofa , tepat disamping Donghae . Ia menatap Donghae datar .

"Aku belum membeli kabelnya ", Donghae mengangguk paham . Tentu saja paham , bukankah dia yang memotong kabel tv itu !

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat aksi lucu Donghae . Padahal Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali . Itu saja . Namun dimatanya, Donghaa terlihat begitu sempurnanya . Hinga , harinya yang begitu kelam , terasa terang akan hadirnya Donghae dalam hidupnya .

Satu yang ia ketahui dan ia sadari, ia sudah terjerumus jatuh dalam hati Donghae .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , saat mendapati Eunhyuk melamun sambil memandangi wajahnya yang manis .

"Hyuukii", Donghae mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk memegang tangan Donghae , lalu ia dekatkan dengan pipinya .

"Hae, hmh, aku mohon denganmu , jangan lagi kau bertemu dengan Kibum eoh , aku takut kalau dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak", Eunhyuk menasehati Donghae yang tengah memandangnya sendu .

Donghae tahu semuanya , karena saat dirinya memasak , lebih tepatnya menemani Eunhyuk masak . Eunhyuk bercerita panjang lebar mengenai masa lalunya . Awalnya Donghae ingin menyangkal, bahwa Kibum yang dituduhkan oleh Eunhyuk , tidaklah seperti itu . Namun dirinya percaya, saat mendengar langsung penuturan dari Kyuhyun yang sengaja Eunhyuk telpon .

Donghae tersenyum , " Ne Hyukiie, aku juga takut , lihat apa yang telah ia perbuat ", Donghae menyentuh luka disudut bibir Eunhyuk .

"Apa ini sakit ?",Eunhyuk menggeleng . Namun sedetik kemudian ia meringis kesakitan , kala Donghae mencubit luka itu .

"Katanya tidak sakit ", cibir Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya .

"Bagaimana tidak sakit , kau mencubitnya , aahhhh, aku rasa luka ini akan bertambah parah ", ucap Eunhyuk sedih . Donghae yang merasa bersalah , menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk , "Mianhaeyo , aku hanya bercanda ", Donghae memasang puppy eyes andalannya . Berharap Eunhyuk akan menganggukkan kepalanya dan memaafkannya .

"Awww", Eunhyuk pura-pura kesakitan sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya .

Donghae yang melihat itu menjadi panic, tahukah kau Donghae, Eunhyuk tengah tertawa keras didalam hatinya .

"Bagaimana Hyukii, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?", tanya Donghae dengan mata yang berair .

Eunhyuk memasang wajah terlukanya , seakan-akan luka kecil yang terdapat disudut bibirnya terasa begitu sakit . Padahal, tidak sama sekali . Walau , awalnya memang terasa nyeri .

"Aku perlu obat ", ujar Eunhyuk pelan , " Ahhh, sakiiittt ", lirihnya .

"Apa obatnya Hyukiie? Katakan ?", Eunhyuk menyeringai didalam hatinya , "Luka ini akan sembuh jika dicium ", Donghae menaikan satu alisnya .

'_Dengan ciuman ? Hmh, aku baru tahu kalau ciuman bisa menyembuhkan luka', _pikirnya polos .

"Ahh, sakiitt", Eunhyuk meringis pura-pura .

Tanpa aba-aba , Donghae langsung mencium Eunhyuk . Kini bibir mereka bersentuhan . Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya , saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Donghae yang begitu lembut dan beraroma strawberry . Karena memang sebelumnya , Donghae saat makan menyesap sedikit susu strawberry milik Eunhyuk .

"Sudah baikan ?",tanya Donghae saat dirinya tak mendengar lagi ringisan dari Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya , "Belum , masih sakit", ujarnya . Donghae pun kembali mengecup bibir Eunhyuk .

"Apa masih sakit?", tanya Donghae , Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Akhirnya dirinya bisa juga mengerjai Donghae .

"Kau mempermainkanku eoh !", Donghae memukul dada Eunhyuk pelan . Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kea rah kamar .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , "Hae, mianhaeyo hm ", Eunhyuk menyusul Donghae ke dalam kamarnya .

"Hey , kau marah hm ?", Donghae membuang wajahnya . Kini tubuhnya sudah berada dalam genggaman Eunhyuk .

"Kau mempermainkanku !", Donghae berusaha melepaskan pegangan Eunhyuk di kedua lengannya .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , lalu ia bawa wajah Donghae ke hadapan wajahnya , "Mianhaeyo Hae ", Eunhyuk mendekatkan bibirnya kea rah bibir Donghae . Hingga kini, bibir mereka saling bersentuh . Cukup lama bibir mereka dalam posisi itu , hingga Eunhyuk mengambil inisiatif untuk sedikit membuka bibirnya , melumat bibir tipis Donghae yang begitu menawan dimatanya .

'_Biarkan hal ini terus terjadi '_

Dia merasa bahagia dengan ciuman ini . Ciuman yang didasari tanpa adanya paksaan . Hal itupun , dirasakan juga oleh Donghae .

Braakkkk

Eunhyuk menghentikan aksinya , ia pun menatap Donghae yang tengah mengatur nafasnya akibat ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan .

Ciuman pertama mereka berdua ! Apa mereka berpacaran ? Entahlah , tak ada kaa itu terucap !

"Bunyi apa itu ?", gumam Eunhyuk pelan .Eunhyuk mengenggam erat tangan Donghae , lalu mengajaknya keluar kamar .

Eunhyuk terus berjalan , hingga ke ruang tamunya . Tak ada barang yang jatuh . Semua baik , tak terjadi sesuatu apapun .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kamar Eunhyuk . Hingga matanya membulat lucu . Dua detik kemudian barulah ia sadar apa yang tengah dilihatnya .

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hyung , tolong carikan informasi tentang Lee Dongae , aku ingin dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya ", ucap seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum disaluran telepon .

"Baguslah ", Kibum menyeringai , "Buat mereka berpisah ", Kibum pun mematikan hubungan telponnya .

"Aku senang melihat orang lain menderita , apalagi dia , hmh, Lee Donghae kau akan menjadi milikku "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Akhirnya , selesai juga :D**

**Oh iya , mianhaeyo kalau masih ada yang typo (S) , Auhtor sudah tak smepat lagi , sudah malam dan author sudah mengantuk ..**

**Please RnR #pasangpuppyeyes**

**Balasan Review :**

**Fishyennie :Hae chagi memang imut-imut ,,,#cubit Hae , nih sudah lanjut , gomawoyo**

**Fishy** ** :Gomawoyo, nih sudah lanjut ,,, Keep Reading eoh !**

**Lee Eun Jae : Nih sudah lanjut ,… :D**

**Anchofishy :Yah, kepervertan Hyuk keluar (?) ..**

**Arumfishy :Yah, iblis Cho ! Hae emang polos bgt chingu ….**

**Noaiy : kkk~, nih sudah lanjutt …. Gamsa**

**Arum Junnie :apa di chap ini 'an Hae sudah klihatan . Sumpah, untuk ff ini, aunthor seakan susah membuang sifat manja Hae , #garuk-garuk kepala**

**nnaglow : Yah, Hyuki my prince sudah mulai berani dngn si polos Hae sweety … ;D , saranghaeyo **

**Cutefish :Hahaha, Kyu emang evil !**

**KittYoongFisHae : Nih sudah lanjuuttt …**

**Peanutbaby86 : Nih sudah lanjuuuttt ….. (coppy paste )**

**Dekdes :Kibum ? Molla? Nih sudah lanjuutt (lagi)**

**Dew'Yellow :Ahhh, Hyuk mmng nya yadongkan ? jadi dekat dikit aja ma Hae , langsung deh , **

**Tiaraputri16 :Nih sudah lanjuut …. Gamsa**

**RianaClouds :Hmmmh, berdo'alah , kkkk`**

**Arit291 :Hmh, mmng sprit itu kan ?**

**Shetea :Tebak aja sendiri … :P**

**Yulika :hhmm, aku juga rindu ff itu saeng , ntr aku update kok ….**

**Cho Kyura : hmm, otak yadong kumat , tapi ntr dipikirkan deh (sama saja yadong#plakkkk ) …nih sudah lanjuutt, thks ,, Hae mmng unyu" dan menyeblkan !**

**Kim Eun Seob :Trmkash atas reviewnya , nih sudah lanjuutttt … Keep reading …. :D**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata author ucapkan gamsahamnida ..#bungkuk90'barengsujumember , ppaiii ppaiii **


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle :Love Blossomed in Joseon

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Main Pairing : EUNHAE !slight Kihae ( hyuk!seme , Hae!UKE )

Genre : Romance, humor, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa dia menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ?

NO GS !

**(Sekilas info , ff This Is Love sudah update , lalu sequelnya juga sudah liris ^^ )**

…

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

"_Hyung , tolong carikan informasi tentang Lee Dongae , aku ingin dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya ", ucap seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum disaluran telepon ._

"_Baguslah ", Kibum menyeringai , "Buat mereka berpisah ", Kibum pun mematikan hubungan telponnya ._

"_Aku senang melihat orang lain menderita , apalagi dia , hmh, Lee Donghae kau akan menjadi milikku_ "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dikamar tidur yang dipastikan adalah milik Eunhyuk , terlihat dua namja tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang, salah satunya Eunhyuk sendiri .

Eunhyuk melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae yang kini tengah meminum air putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur .

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?",tanya Donghae yang mulai risih akan tatapan tajam yang diberika Eunhyuk untuknya . Eunhyuk menaruh buku – penyebab Donghae berteriak histeris ke samping tubuhnya . Cerita singkatnya , Donghae berteriak cukup keras dan mengatakan ke Eunhyuk bahwa ia melihat bahwa buku itu melayang di udara . Tentu saja Eunhyuk tak percaya ucapan tak masuk akal itu .

"Beristirahatlah, aku rasa otakmu sudah lelah hingga kau bisa berhalusinasi seperti itu ", Donghae menahan lengan Eunhyuk yang ingin beranjak dari duduknya .

Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu , "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh melihat buku itu terbang Hyuki,percayalah ", untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , lalu mengacak rambut Donghae , "Aku percaya , tapi kau beristirahatlah ", pinta lembut Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Donghae dalam keadaan yang tidak baik . Mungkin karena kelelahan , pikirnya .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Kau bohong, aku membencimu , sekarang kau keluarlah ", ucapnya ketus dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya . Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal bewarna crème , namun sebelumnya ia tendang pinggang Eunhyuk hingga tubuhnya Eunhyuk tersungkur ke lantai .

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri , "Aiiisshh dasar menyebalkan !", sungutnya kesal lalu mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya . Tak lupa ia membanting pintu dengan sangat kuat , membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget .

"Ciih, dasar monyet gila ", ia memajukan bibirnya . Ia pun membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah manisnya . Menatap langit-langit kamar miliknya – lebih tepatnya kamar milik Eunhyuk yang beberapa hari ini ditempatinya .

Donghae tersenyum , ia menangkupkan kedua pipinya . Ia sentuh bibirnya , membuat pipinya merah merona . Ah, sungguh manis sekali dirinya .

"Ciuman pertamaku dengan Hyukiie", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku , ciuman itukan hanya sebagai penawar rasa sakit , seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Hyukiie", Donghae bermonolog ria .

Dan tahukah jika itu adalah akal bulus Lee Hyukjae ?

Dia menyentuh dadanya , hatinya terasa senang malah terlampau bahagia hingga dirinya ingin berteriak .

"Appa, eomma, Hyung , kalian dimana ? aku merindukan kalian , aku ingin bertemu kalian , tapi, tapi aku ", Donghae mendudukan dirinya . Lalu mengenggam kedua tangannya , seperti meremas . Ia berdo'a saat ini . Ia memejamkan matanya dalam , _'Aku ingin tetap disini dan aku ingin bertemu kalian , hatiku benar-benar telah tertinggal di apartemen ini ',_mohonnya dalam hati .

Tanpa disadari oleh Donghae , sesuatu didalam selimutnya mengeluarkan cahaya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kibum-ah , aku dengar kau mengambil cuti tiga hari ,mau kemana ?",tanya namja manis berparas imut bertubuh kecil . Dia adalah salah satu member Super Junior , Kim Ryeowook .

Kibum menurunkan majalah yang sedari dtai ia baca , "Tak kemana-mana , hanya ingin beristirahat saja ", jawabnya santai . Ryeowook hanya ber-oh ria .

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Kibum , " Kibum, aku ingin dengar kabar dari Hyuk Hyung, bagaimana keadaannya ? ahh andai aku satu sekolah dengannya , pasti sangat seru ", Kibum merasakan hatinya memanas mendengar nama itu disebutkan . Ingin rasanya ia menghabisi Eunhyuk jika ada dihadapannya saat ini .

"Apa dia masih keren seperti dulu Kibum ?", Kibum menghempaskan majalah yang ia baca ke atas meja dengan sangat keras .

"K-kau kenapa Kibum ?",tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Kibum berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya , "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan sofa , "Akhir-akhir ini Kibum berubah menjadi semakin aneh , ada apa ya ?", Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya , "Sudahlah, memangnya dia aneh bukan ?"

Itu memang benar .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk menggeliat perlahan . Ia merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang terlihat sangat berisi dan sexy itu . Ia menguap dengan sangat lebar . Tidur siang benar-benar membuat tubuhya terasa ringan .

Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur . Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya menjadi kering . Setelah mendapatkan apa yang tengah dicarinya , ia berjalan menuju kamarnya .

Dia tersenyum , lalu menghampiri sesosok namja manis yang beberapa hari ini telah merebut perhatian dan juga hatinya .

"Andai ini selamanya ", gumamnya pelan . Ia pun mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Donghae . Ia sibakkan poni yang menutupi kening namja manis yang tengah tertidur pulas . Lihat saja, tetesan liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya . Membuat Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihatnya .

Dia mengelus pipi Donghae , lalu turun menyentuh bibir yang sempat ia kecap . Eunhyuk memegangi dadanya , ada yang aneh dengan hatinya . Mungkinkah dia telah..

"Aku jatuh cinta , namun aku tak boleh egois , aku ingin kau bahagia dengan keluargamu , tapi bisakah aku tetap disampingmu ?", Eunhyuk mengecup kening Donghae sekilas , lalu beranjak keluar kamarnya . Sebelumnya ia memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh Donghae .

Tubuh Eunhyuk telah hilang dari balik pintu , dan terdengar suara ricuh dari arah dapur . Mungkin Eunhyuk tengah memasak untuk makan malam mereka berdua .

Donghae membuka matanya , ia sentuh keningnya , "Mianhae Hyuki, aku tak bisa bersamamu , karna aku bukan dari duniamu ", ia menutup matanya . Setetes air mata bergulir turun membasahi pipi mulusnya .

'_Walau jauh dalam hatiku , aku ingin dilahirkan kembali dan aku ingin terlahir dari duniamu '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Joseon ,**

Suasana riuh kini tengah menyelimuti sebuah arena yang menjadi tempat pelepasan putra raja Joseon .

Siwon tersenyum kala melihat senyum Ratu Joseon – eomma tercintanya .

"Kau harus dengan bijak menjalankan misimu , dan ingat satu hal , mereka tak boleh mengetahui apa penyebab Donghae bisa berada jauh dilingkarannya , mereka juga tak boleh tahu bagaimana cara Donghae bisa kembali , dan juga , berhati-hatilah dengan seseorang yang tengah mengincar Donghae , aku takut , dia akan menggagalkan apa yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh dewa langit ", Siwon hanya mengangguk menjawabnya nasehat Appanya – Kangin .

"Berhati-hatilah , saat kau sudah ada disana , kami sudah tak bisa membantumu ", Siwon tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan hangat sang Eomma – Leeteuk .

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya , " Pasti Appa, Eomma , aku akan merubah , oh , mereka akan merubah takdir mereka menjadi milik mereka sendiri ", Kangin tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang anak .

"Kau jangan lupa , semua ucapannya pada bulan purnama akan merubah segalanya ", Siwon tersenyum , "Dia tahu kata yang tepat ", jawab Siwon yakin .

Seketika tubuh Siwon menghilang , bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang . Semua menteri dan juga para pengawal yang ada disitu hanya menunduk dalam diam. Memberikan tanda penghormatan mereka kepada calon raja Joseon .

Kangin tersenyum , seraya menghadiahi sebuah kecupan dikening Leeteuk , "Semua akan baik-baik saja ", Leeteuk tersenyum , namun sedetik kemudian raut kegusarannya muncul .

"Aku hanya takut namja itu melakukan kesalahan , dan kita juga dia tak akan bisa memiliki Donghae untuk selamanya ", Kangin mengapus air mata yang berlinang diwajah sang istri , "Jangan berpikiran seperti itu , semoga namja itu segera menyadari tentang perasaannya , dan juga merubah takdir Donghae menjadi miliknya ", Leeteuk tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya .

'**'fate changed everything, but he changed his destiny into his own, '**

Sudah terlihat jelas disini , bahwa seseorang yang bisa merubah takdir menjadi miliknya adalah seorang Lee Hyukjae . Dan takdir yang dimaksudkan adalah Lee Donghae .

Mereka sudah digariskan oleh dewa langit untuk bersama , namun itu tergantung dari tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk pada bulan purnama .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan cukup cepat , lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada benda didepannya .

Eunhyuk terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang tengah melakukan pemelukan erat tubuhnya dari belakang . Dengan susah payah ia membalikkan tubuhnya , kini ia bisa melihat betapa muramnya wajah manis dihadapannya .

Eunhyuk mengusap lembut wajah Donghae , " Ada apa ?",tanyanya lembut . Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendunya , "Aku mimpi buruk Hyukiie, aku bermimpi kalau aku diculik dengan seorang pangeran berjubah hitam , dan dia …", bla,bla , bla , Eunhyuk memilih melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda daripada mendengarkan cerita mimpi Donghae yang menurutnya terdengar sangat mendongeng .

"Hyuki kau tak mendengarkan aku ?",tanya Donghae yang kini melihat Eunhyuk sedang mempersiapkan untuk makan malam mereka .

"Hyukiie~", rengeknya manja membuat Eunhyuk membuang nafas beratnya , "Apa ?", tanya Eunhyuk ketus membuat Donghae melemparkan sebuah apel tepat kea rah wajah Eunhyuk . Apel malang itu ditemukannya diatas kulkas , disamping dirinya berdiri sekarang .

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH ?", teriak Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terperanjat kaget . Bukan Donghae jika dirinya langsung menangis tanpa melakukan perlawanan , "Kau mengabaikanku , kau seakan tidak perduli denganku sekarang , kau bosan denganku eoh ?", seketika tubuh Eunhyuk kaku mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae .

"Benarkan ? kau bosan denganku ? sudahlah , berdo'alah supaya aku cepat pulang ", Eunhyuk menarik tubuh ke dalam dekapannya . Donghae kini menangis dibuatnya . Ucapannya sendiri , namun sungguh membuat hatinya sakit . Tapi dia seakan bingung , kenapa dia harus benci dengan ucapannya sendiri . Bukankah dia ingin segera bertemu dengan keluarganya , appa, eomma, dan juga Hyungnya .

Eunhyuk mengelus lembut punggung Donghae , "Mianhae , mianhae ", Donghae hanya diam tanpa melakukan pergerakan tangannya . Tapi saat mendengarkan penuturan dari Eunhyuk , perlahan tangannya memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk .

"Mianhae , aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Hae", Eunhyuk merenggangkan pelukannya . Ia usap air mata yang berada disudut mata Donghae , Eunyuk tersenyum , "Kau manis saat menangis seperti ini ", goda Eunhyuk membuat Donghae mencubit pinggangnya .

'_Aku tak bisa mengatakannya , aku tak bisa ', _batinnya . Dirinya ingin mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa cintanya . Namun dia juga masih ragu terhadap perasaannya itu .

Mungkinkah dia akan bersatu ?, itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk seakan ragu akan hatinya sendiri .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum dibalik tirai jendela sebuah ruangan . Senyum semakin melebar kala melihat senyum sang adik yang begitu ia rindukan , sehingga sebuah lesung pipi terlihat di wajah tampannya .

"Seminggu lagi , dan dia harus menemui takdirnya , tapi bagaimana cara aku menampakkan diri dihadapannya ?", dia menggelengkan kepalanya , " Sudahlah nanti saja , sebaiknya aku harus melakukan hal lain ", dalam sekejap mata kini dirinya sudah menghilang .

**...**

"Ada apa Hae?",tanya Eunhyuk heran saat melihat Donghae melamun sambil menatap penuh tanda tanya pada kaca dihadapan nya . Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya didepan Donghae , mencoba menarik perhatian Donghae .

"huh?", akhirnya Donghae tersadar akan berlamun ria-nya . Eunhyuk memandag Donghae , menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Donghae .

"Aku seperti melihat seseorang dari balik jendela itu Hyukiie", tunjuk Donghae dengan tangan kanannya , "Dia seperti hmh ", Donghae berbicara sedikit ragu , _'Seperti Siwon Hyung', _lanjutnya dalam hati .

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan sendok dengan cukup keras membuat Donghae terkaget dan langsung menolehkan wajahnya menatap Eunhyuk dengan heran . Karena memang dirinya tadi kembali memfokuskan melihat jendela tersebut .

"Ada apa Hyukiie, sakiit", ringis Donghae saat Eunhyuk menarik lengannya paksa . Eunhyuk tetap diam hingga sebuah suara keras menghentikan aksi meronta-ronta Donghae .

Eunhyuk memegang pundak Donghae dengan sangat kuat , seperti meremas . Lalu menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapannya , "Aku takut kehilanganmu Hae, aku takut , kau harus janji , kau tak boleh menemui Kibum lagi , arra", Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya . Ternyata , setelah mendengar penuturan Donghae yang mengatakan dirinya melihat seseorang , Eunhyuk mempunyai pikiran kalau itu adalah Kibum atau orang suruhan Kibum .

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Eunhyuk , mencoba menenangkan seseorang yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berolahraga , "Aku akan selalu disampingmu Hyukii", Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya . Tapi seketika raut kesedihannya melanda . Sekali lagi , Eunhyuk sadar kalau Donghae bukanlah dari dunianya , namun bisakah ia terus berharap ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae bersiul sambil tangannya tak lepas dari badan mobil yang selalu saja menarik perhatiannya . Ia memandang sekitarnya , " aman ", gumamnya pelan .

Dengan gerakan hati-hati , karena takut Eunhyuk mengetahuinya . Kini Donghae berhasil mendudukan dirinya di jok kemudi . Dia tersenyum sangat manis , kala melihat kunci yang tergantung indah di tempatnya. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , "Bagaimana mobil ini menyalakannya ya ?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Dia berdiam sejenak , mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara Eunhyuk menyalakan mobilnya .

"Ahaa!", pekiknya girang saat ia ingat bagaimana cara menyalakan mobil , seperti ingatannya saat Eunhyuk menyalakannya .

Ahh, dia sangat ingin menegendarai sebuah mobil !

"Wahhh, kerreennn", ujarnya senang saat ia bisa menyalakan mesin mobil .

"OMOOO, Hae keluarlah , Hae", Eunhyuk menggedor-gedorkan kaca pintu mobil , Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , ia tersenyum , "Hyukii, kau lihat , aku bisa mengendarai mobil ", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya Donghae sayang , cepat keluar !", titah Eunhyuk sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya dengan paksa . Walaupun hasilnya pintu itu tak bergeming sedikitpun .

Donghae mengabaikan teriakan Eunhyuk dan bisingnya gedoran kaca mobil . Ia seakan pintar dengan apa yang ia lakukan . Ia juga bangga bisa mengendarai mobil , tak seperti apa yang pernah dituduhkan Eunhyuk kepadanya , kalau dia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merusak .

"Aigoo Hae , Hae!", Eunhyuk berusaha menahan pergerakan mobilnya yang perlahan berjalan maju . Ia tahu kalau Donghae tengah menginjak gas dengan hati-hati .

"HAE INJAK REMNYA , INJAK HAE ", Eunhyuk berteriak kala melihat mobil yang dikendarai Donghae tengah melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup sedang , namun tetap saja membuat jantung Eunhyuk dag-dig-dug .

"Ya Tuhan , bagaimana memberhentikan mobil ini ?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Keringat bercucuran menetes dari kepalanya dan turun membasahi pipi mulusnya .

"HAAEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

BRRRAAKKKKK

"Ya ampun mobilku , ahhh, astaga ", Eunhyuk berucap panic sambil memperhatikan mobilnya yang kini tengah ' berciuman ' dengan mesra dengan tiang listrik tepat didepan apartemen milik Eunhyuk . Karena memang Eunhyuk sengaja memakirkan mobilnya tidak digarasi . Tiang listrik itu seketika bengkok , dan jangan lupakan keadaan mobil Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat miris . Bagian depannya kini mengalami rusak berat , dan bagaimana keadaan pelaku ?

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat . Mungkinkah ia harus menggati rugi sedangkan ia tak punya uang sepersen pun ?

"Hyukki mianhae , aku tak sengaja ", Eunhyuk berdecak kesal , " Kau tak berguna eoh ? Kau ingin aku bangkrut secara perlahan eoh ?", Donghae menahan tangisnya mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang sangat menyakitkan untuk telinga dan hatinya .

Donghae dengan mata yang memerah mencoba menatap Eunhyuk dalam , " Kan aku sudah minta maaf Hyukiie, lagipula itu hanya sebuah mobil jelek ", Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae .

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mematikannya . Sedangkan Donghae dia sambil menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar .

"Hanya kau bilang ? Kau ingat dengan ponselku yang kau celupkan ke dalam akuarium ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memfhoto ikan "

"Tapi kau merusaknya ! kau juga mematahkan stick ps ku , kau juga menghilangkan data folderku , dan kau juga , aarrggghhh , kau membuatku pusing", bentak Eunhyuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mematung ditempatnya .

Setetes demi setetes air mata akhirnya turun juga . Donghae memandang tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya , "Aku memang perusak barang , aku memang tak berguna , memang bodoh ", suara isakannya teredam oleh tangannya . Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya .

"Hiikkss, hhikkss", bahu Donghae turun naik , menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah menangis pilu saat ini . Tak ada yang dipikirkannya selain kata Eunhyuk yang bergentayangan di otaknya .

"Sudahlah , jangan menangis ", Donghae merasakan punggung diusap begitu lembutnya .Bukannya mereda tangisan itu semakin mendera , "Heeii, mianhae Hae , mianhae ", Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Untung saja keadaan sekitar cukup aman , hingga Eunhyuk tak usah menanggung malu karena ulah Donghae .

Eunhyuk merenggangkan pelukannya , ia tatap mata Donghae yang memerah dan juga air mata yang masih tergenang dipelupuk matanya .

"Kau marah padaku Hyukiie?",tanya Donghae dengan nada bergetar , Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya , aku tak marah , aku hanya kesal saja ", jawabnya jujur , hmh setengah jujur . Bukankah ia tadi memang marah ?

Donghae tersenyum seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eunhyuk , ia berjinjit karena memang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari pada Eunhyuk .

Chuuu

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya , tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia rasakan . Donghae menciumnya dan ciuman itu belum berakhir .

Eunhyuk tersenyum menerimanya ,ia kalungkan tangannya melingkari pinggan Donghae . Dan Dongjae segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Eunhyuk , "Hyukii, aku , aku rasa , aku telah jatuh hati padamu ", ucap Donghae saat ciuman terlepas , namun tidak untuk pelukan mereka yang sangat erat .

Eunhyuk mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Donghaae , "gomawoyo ", Eunhyuk kembali menawan bibir Donghae yang begitu sexy dimatanya .

Apa mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut ? Aku rasa ucapan itu tidak pernah terlontar . Tapi mereka , ahh , biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab semuanya .

….

Tak ada orang atau siapun melihat , kecuali seseorang yang tengah mengintai mereka dari kejauhan . Senyum terukir diwajahnya , "Ck,ck, kau sangat nakal Hae", gumamnya pelan .

Ia pun memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan angin malam yang menyapa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos polos , "Bisakah aku melakukannya ?", entah kenapa dirinya menjadi ragu saat ini . Berbeda saat dirinya berada didunianya atau pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ditanah asing ini .

Ditempat lain namun dalam waktu yang sama ,

"Jadi dia tinggal bersama Hyuk hyung ?", tanya Kibum yang dianggukan oleh Yesung , "Itulah informasi yang aku terima ", Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya .

"Maukah kau untuk membantuku lagi Hyung ?", Yesung menaikan satu alisnya , "Apa ?", Kibum menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hyungnya itu .

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca , " Kau gila eoh ?", Kibum berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidur miliknya .

"Aku gila karena dirinya Hyung ", ucapnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar hilang dari padangan Yesung .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Me : Hahhh, Kibumii apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hae chagi ?**

**Kibum: " -"**

**Me : Kau bisu eoh ?**

**Kibum: "-"**

**Me : Kau ingin Donghae ?**

**Kibum : NE !**

**Me : Hyukjae dia ingin merebut Hae darimu …. ^^**

**Apa ini ? Entahlah , **

**Ok , buat yang sudah baca gomawoyo , Mind RnR please :D**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : Ini sudah lanjut , gomampta^^**

**Lullu20: Hyuk akan mesum jka disandingkan dengan Donghae , ahahaha , itu bukan Siwon !**

**Haelfishy: tanya langsung aja ke kibumnya ne#digampar**

**NaHaZa : Yeahh … ku rasa kau memang gila , V , ehm , ia aku ingat , namun gk bisa buat dekat-dekat ini :D, mian**

**casanova indah : aku selalu mmbca reviewmu , mngkin lambat masuk kali ya ? **

**anchofishy : itu sudah pasti chinguu …^^**

**shetea: Baca di next chap … :D ,**

**dew'yellow : Sudah update This is Love nya , gamsa^^ , Bumii mmng jahat disini , sebel!**

**Nnaglow : ^^ , gk tahu mau ngmong apa ?**

**KittYoongFisHae: nih sudah lanjuutt , gamsa^^**

**Kim Haemi : saya aja udah ngakak waktu nulisnya , lol**

**Cutefish : ho'oh , untung disuruhnya gk lebih dari itu :D**

**Arumfishy : nih sudah lanjutt , gamsa^^**

**Ri Yong kim : Yeah jangan disate , langsung dilahap aja gimana ? kkkk~, nih sudah lanjut ,**

**Kim Eun Seob : wkwkwkw, sayangnya bukan Siwon yang datang :D, **

**Arit: Kyu jadi tukang sapu#dilemparkyupakesungmin , lho ? mau mau , Bumiie jahat , jahat ! udah ninggalin Hae,#abaikan **

**Arum Junie : oo , bukan Wonii saeng , **

**Tiaraputri86: Yeah, Hae suka mengkhayal#ditendang Hae **

**Cho Kyura : hhmhh, gimana yah ? lihat aja ntr nya gimana ? ok ? kok jadi ilfeel sama bummppa ?**

**Yulika : Kibum baik#pelukbumbareng Hae, sumpah dihajar Hyuk aku !**

**Lee Ah Ra : hahahah , :D , Kasian Bumiii Lee ..(eh, nama marga kita sama )**

**Dekdes : mau rugi kaya Hyuki ?kkk`**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle :Love Blossomed in Joseon

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Main Pairing : EUNHAE !slight Kihae ( hyuk!seme , Hae!UKE )

Genre : Romance, humor, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa dia menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ?

NO GS !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

"_Jadi dia tinggal bersama Hyuk hyung ?", tanya Kibum yang dianggukan oleh Yesung , "Itulah informasi yang aku terima ", Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya ._

"_Maukah kau untuk membantuku lagi Hyung ?", Yesung menaikan satu alisnya , "Apa ?", Kibum menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hyungnya itu ._

_Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca , " Kau gila eoh ?", Kibum berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidur miliknya ._

"_Aku gila karena dirinya Hyung ", ucapnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar hilang dari padangan Yesung ._

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari ini Eunhyuk memilih untuk menemani Donghae yang mengeluh sakit perut daripada sekolah . Lagipula , disekolahnya juga tak melakukan proses belajar . Dikarenakan semua guru mengadakan rapat . Yah, itulah informasi yang didapatkannya dari Kyuhyun .

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan Donghae yang tengah duduk bersila diatas kasurnya dengan sebuah boneka nemo – pemberian Eunhyuk didalam dekapannya .

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk , memajukan bibirnya , "Kau pasti mau memarahiku kan ?", tanya Donghae yang tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum . Eunhyuk mengelus pipi Donghae , " Kau ingin aku memarahimu ?",tanya Eunhyuk . Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya Hyuki ", jawab Donghae pelan . Diapun merebahkan kepalanya pada badan boneka , menghela nafasnya , "Hyuki, kenapa aku tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemu dengan Siwon Hyung ", Donghae mengangkat kepalanya , menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk, "Aku merindukannya Hyukii ", Donghae tersenyum mengucapkannya diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , lalu memeluk tubuh Donghae sebelumnya ia menyingkirkan boneka nemo itu . Ia usap punggung Donghae dengan lembut , "Mianhae, aku masih belum bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan mereka , tapi aku janji akan membuatmu kembali ke pelukan mereka ", ujar Eunhyuk menenangkan , walau jauh didalam relung hatinya , ucapannya membuatnya sakit . Tentu saja bukan ?

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya , ia menjatuhkan air matanya , "Apa kau serius dengan yang kau katakan Hyukiie ? ", Eunhyuk mengangguk menjawabnya . Donghae tersenyum miris , "Apa kau juga akan melepaskanku ? ", tanya Donghae dengan nada yang bergetar .

Eunhyuk diam , ia kembali menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Mianhaeyo Hae, aku , aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu , aku merasa aku sangat egois", Donghae tersenyum mendegarnya . Ternyata, perasaan Eunhyuk ke dirinya bukanlah isapan jempol belaka . Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya , "Akupun demikian Hyukiie ", balas Donghae .

Saling mencintai , namun tidak bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain .

Eunhyuk mengusap lembut wajah Donghae , ia mengecup bibir Donghae singkat , "Jangan menangis lagi eoh ", pintanya , dan Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyuki, mianhae ", balas Donghae .

Eunhyuk kembali mengecup Donghae, namun sepertinya bukan kecupan singkat seperti tadi . Lihat saja , Eunhyuk mulai berani melumat bibir bawah Donghae , hingga membuat Donghae melenguh .

Oh ~ , apa hubungan kalian ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum duduk disalah satu bangku yang terdapat di ruang tersebut . Setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan dirinya memilih untuk beristirahat .

Dia tersenyum tipis , "Sebentar lagi , aku akan mendapatkan dirinya seutuhnya ", ujarnya sarkatis . Ia pun memejamkan matanya , "Hae, kau benar-benar membuat ku gila ", lanjutnya .

…

Siwon memperhatikan Kibum dari kejauhan , tangannya mengepal sangat kuat , "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melukai adikku ", dia tahu kalau niat Kibum sangat membahayakan diri Donghae . Namun dirinya tak tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh otak licik Kibum .

Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Kibum saat ini juga , kalau saja sebuah larangan tak membatasinya . Dirinya tak bisa menyentuh apapun didunia ini untuk melakukan kejahatan, dan sebagai balasannya ia bisa bertemu Donghae . Sebenarnya , dirinya tak di izinkan untuk bertemu Donghae . Dengan alasan , itu akan merusak takdir alam yang sudah digariskan . Namun , Siwon bersikeras kalau dirinya ingin sekali menemui adik yang hampir beberapa minggu tak ditemuinya itu , tapi dengan satu syarat dia tak boleh melakukan tindakan yang buruk , jika itu di langgar dirinya akan musnah seketika . Bukan hanya dirinya, namun juga Donghae . Karena memang , dirinya dan Donghae adalah satu darah .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berjalan riang ke taman dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada sosok yang sedari tadi terus saja tersenyum , memperlihatkan gusi merahnya .

"Senang ?",tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae yang begitu semangatnya berlari-lari kecil disekitarnya . Donghae tersenyum lebar , "Tentu Hyuukiie ", jawabnya , ia memejamkan matanya , lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau , "Udara pagi ini sangat segar Hyuki ", lanjutnya . Eunhyuk tertawa kecil mendengarnya .

Eunhyuk pun ikut tidur disamping tubuh Donghae , lalu mengangkat kepala Donghae untuk tidur dilengan kekarnya , "Hae", Eunhyuk mengecup rambut Donghae , Donghaepun memejamkan matanya , "Hm ", gumamnya sebagai balasan .

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae , "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu ", ucapnya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya , Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya , "Aku juga Hyukiie ", Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk . Melingkarkan tangannya diatas perut Eunhyuk .

Mereka lama dalam posisi itu , hingga Donghae membuka suara , "Hyukiie, jika nanti aku kembali ke duniaku , apa kau akan mencariku ?",tanya Donghae hati-hati . Eunhyuk tersenyum , sambil mengusap tangan Donghae yang berada di atas perutnya , "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu ",Eunhyuk menurunkan sedikit wajahnya , mencoba melihat wajah manis Donghae , "Aku akan hidup dimana kau hidup Hae, walau di ujung duniapun , aku akan mencarimu agar aku bisa hidup bersamamu ", Donghae tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya .

Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk , lalu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk , "Aku pegang janjimu Hyukiie ", Eunhyuk mengangguk menjawabnya .

…

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kedai es krim . Yah, menuruti kemauan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya . Kekasihnya ? Hmh, Eunhyuk belum meminta Donghae sebagai kekasihnya . Namun, tindakan Eunhyuk cukup mewakilkan semuanya bukan ?

Buat apa menyatakan cinta jika semua sudah jelas terlihat . Sikap dan kepedulian Eunhyuk , mampu mematahkan persyaratan , kalau menjadi sepasang kekasih harus saling mengutarakan perasaan dan dilanjutkan adegan ' penembakan ' . Oh ~ , sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk berjalan , hingga tanpa ia sadari dirinya menabrak seseorang . Eunhyukpun mendongakkan wajahnya , mencoba melihat siapa sosok yang tak sengaja ia tabrak .

Eunhyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya , "Mianhaeyo, maafkan aku , aku tak lihat jalan , mianhae ", ucap Eunhyuk hormat . Sosok itu tersenyum santun , "Tak apa , ini bukan salahmu , aku juga tak lihat jalan ", Sosok itupun berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri tempatnya .

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya , mencoba melihat sosok itu sekali lagi . Ada yang aneh pikirnya .

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya , "Seperti ada yang ", Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karna dia bingung dengan kelanjutan ucapannya . Ia terus saja menatap , sosok yang berjalan dengan gagahnya . Balutan kaos bewarna putih dan celana jeans warna coklat .

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya , "Sudahlah ", ujarnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan , melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh ke kedai es krim .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae duduk bersila , dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya . Sudah dipastikan kalau ponsel mahal itu adalah milik Eunhyuk . Bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa memberikan ponsel mahalnya yang baru saja ia beli kepada Donghae ? oh , ternyata sebelumnya Donghae menangis . Lihatlah, hidung dan mata merah Donghae . Mungkin saja , dia meminjam ponsel Eunhyuk dengan tangisan pilunya . Ah~, Eunhyuk begitu lemah dengan tangisan Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum , saat melihat folder gambar di ponsel Eunhyuk , ia tertawa kecil , "Ini kan saat aku lagi tidur ", ucap Donghae saat melihat foto dirinya terlelap . Ia terus saja menelusuri gambar yang hampir 600 . Donghae membulatkan matanya , "Hyukiie benar-benar menganggumiku ", ujarnya saat mengetahui semua foto adalah foto dirinya dan foto dirinya bersama Eunhyuk .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke balik pohon , tepat disampingnya . Ia merasa ada seseorang yang terus saja memerhatikannya .

Donghae menyimpan ponsel mahal Eunhyuk ke dalam saku jaketnya dengan hati-hati . Takut kalau ponsel mahal Eunhyuk rusak dan dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Eunhyuk .

Donghae dapat melihat bayangan dari balik pohon tersebut . Ada bayangan selain pohon yang terlihat .

Donghae menelan salivanya dengan susah , jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat . _'Apa dia orang suruhan Kibum ?'_,pikirnya .

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya , lalu berjalan dengan pelan menuju pohon yang berada tak jauh dari duduknya tadi . Rasa takutpun terkalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya . Lagipula , dia merasa kalau sosok itu bukan orang jahat .

Kini Donghae sudah berada tepat dihadapan pohon yang cukup besar , ia menarik nafasnya dalam , lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan .

Dia melompat dan tak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan . Perlahan air matanya jatuh , awalnya hanya setetes namun saat ini , sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Tubuhnya bergetar , dan mencoba membuka suaranya , walau terasa susah , "H-hyung , apa kau benar Siwoni Hyung ?',tanyanya dengan suara parau .

Sosok itu, Siwon , Lee Siwon tersenyum , ia menghapus air matanya . Lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae , ia tarik Donghae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya , "Aku sangat merindukanmu Hae, jeongmal bogoshipoyo Hae ", Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya , mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut .

Tak ada yang bisa Donghae ucapkan , hanya tangisan yang bisa ia berikan untuk Siwonnya . Ia menangis haru didalam dada bidang Hyungnya itu .

…

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan sedikit cepat , enteh kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya . Dia menghentikan langkahnya , dan dua es krim dalam genggamannya jatuh ke tanah . Matanya seketika memerah, tangannya mengepal dengan sangat kuat .

Ia berlari menghampiri dua sosok yang membuat hatinya memanas .

Bugh

Siwon terdorong ke belakang, akibat pukulan keras yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk tepat di wajahnya . HIngga sudut bibirnya berdarah . Donghae yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya , tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat .

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam , "A-apa yang kau lakukan Hyuuki ", pekik Donghae keras , lalu ia menghampiri Siwon , "Kau tak apa Woniie Hyung ?",tanya Donghae sambil mengusap sudut bibir Siwon dengan hati-hati .

Eunhyuk ingin kembali memukul Siwon , namun niatnya terbatalkan . Eunhyuk berdiri dan terpaku , mencoba memahami semua yang terjadi di depan matanya . Sosok ini , sosok yang tadi sempat ditemuinya .

Eunhyuk tersenyum tak percaya , "Siwon Hyung ", gumamnya pelan . Yah, Eunhyuk baru mengetahui atau lebih tepatnya – baru menyadari kalau sosok yang baru saja dipukulnya itu adalah Hyung dari Donghae .

Hyung dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya . Dan , dia baru saja melakukan pemukulan akibat kecemburuannya . Dia cemburu dengan Hyung kandung Donghae ?

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam , melempar tatapan maut khas miliknya . Ia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk , lalu memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan ponsel milik Eunyuk , sakit? Tentu .

"Kau bodoh Hyukiie, kau bodoh, kau melukai Hyungku, kau jahat , kau jahat ", Donghae menangis sambil terus saja berusaha memukul kepala Eunhyuk . Namun Eunhyuk sekuat tenaga menahan tangan Donghae .

Eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk , "Mianhae , mianhae Hae , aku tak tahu ", sesal Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk pun menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Ia usap punggung Donghae , "Mianhae,aku tak tahu ", sekali lagi Eunhyuk berkata .

Siwon yang melihat itu tersenyum bahagia . Bagaimana tidak ? Sang adik begitu aman ditangan Eunhyuk .

Siwon berdehem , "Kalian berdua melupakanku ", ujar Siwon mengambil perhatian Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih saja berpelukan .

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya , lalu berlari kea rah Siwon . Memeluk tubuh Siwon , ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik Siwon yang sudah basah akibat air matanya .

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya , "Aku tak melupakanmu , aku sangat merindukanmu Woniie Hyung ", Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya .

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu tersenyum , dan dia mempelbar senyumnya saat ia teringat satu hal . Hal aneh yang ia rasakan saat melihat Siwon saat pertama kali tadi sudah ia temukan . Ia memandang wajah Donghae dan wajah Siwon secara bergantian .

Eunhyuk merasa sangat malu , "Aigo, wajah mereka sangat mirip, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya tadi ", ujarnya heran .

Kau terlalu termakan oleh cemburu Eunhyuk ! :

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

Apartemen Eunhyuk yang awalnya sepi karna dirinya hidup sendiri , dan mulai ramai berkat adanya Donghae kini harus lebih terdengar ramai karna hadirnya Siwon . Apa Siwon yang membuat ke onaran ? Tentu tidak . Melainkan si manis Donghae yang terus saja bercerita panjang lebar mengenai pengalaman dirinya hidup di dunia modern .

Siwon tersenyum , ia merasa senang sekali . Akhirnya ia bisa mendengarkan celoteh adik tersayangnya itu . Suara yang sangat lama tak didengarnya .

Donghae memeluk pinggang Siwon dari samping, lalu merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon , "Hyung, apa Eomma dan Appa baik-baik saja ?", tanya Donghae , Siwon tersenyum , "Mereka baik-baik saja Hae ", jawab Siwon .

Siwon menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat murung , "Waeyo ?",tanya Siwon lembut , Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , "Aku merindukan mereka Hyung, aku merindukan semua yang ada di istana ", ujar Donghae diiringi tangisannya . Siwon tersenyum , lalu membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Tenang , sebentar lagi kau akan pulang ", ujar Siwon . Tangis Donghae semakin pecah saat mendengar kata pulang . Pulang ? berarti aka nada perpisahan antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk .

"Aku hikkks, tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka Hyung hiikss", Siwon melepaskan pelukannya , menatap heran Donghae , "Maksudmu apa ?",tanya Siwon seakan tak mengerti pernyataan Donghae .

Donghae menghapus air matanya kasar , " Aku tak ingin pisah dengan Hyukiie , aku tak bisa hidup dengan Hyukiie ", kembali air mata turun membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Siwon tersenyum , memperliatkan lesung pipinya . Ia usap air mata Donghae , "Adik Hyung sudah mengerti dengan namanya cinta ?", goda Siwon , yang membuahkan tawa kecil dari Donghae .

Donghae menghapus air matanya , lalu bersandar di dada Siwon , "Aku mencintainya Hyung, sangat ", ujarnya .

…

Eunhyuk menahan tangisnya , walau sebenarnya membuat hatinya sakit . Sungguh, perkataan atau mungkin pernyataan yang dilontarkan Donghae membuatnya bingung . Apa kah ia akan membiarkan Donghae untuk hidup bersamanya , atau membiarkan Donghae kembali kepada orang tuanya ?

"Saranghaeyo Hae "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut sang adik yang kini tertidur begitu lelapnya . Donghae tertidur dengan beralaskan paha Siwon . Eunhyuk yang melihat itu sebenarnya cemburu , namun kecemburuan hatinya ia tepis . Ia tak mungkin menyuruh Siwon atau Donghae agar tidak berdekatan . Oh~ , itu sangat aneh bukan ?

Eunhyuk menghela nafas beratnya , ia tersenyum , "Oh, aku bingung harus mulai dari mana ", ujar Eunhyuk kikuk , "Soal yang tadi aku minta maaf , sekali lagi aku minta maaf Hyung ", lanjutnya .

Siwon tersenyum , "Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan ", balasnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Donghae dengan sayang , "oh iya , selama disini , apa dia membuatmu susah ?",tanya Siwon penasaran . Enhyuk menggaruk dagunya , lalu tersenyum , "Yah, kadang-kadang dia sering membuatku marah , tapi , aku sangat menyukai hal itu , aku sangat menyukainya ", ujar Eunhyuk malu-malu .

Siwon tersenyum , " Kau ingin bersamanya ?",tanya Siwon , Eunhyuk menatap mata Siwon , hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu , "Apa kau ingin hidup bersamanya ?", tanya Siwon sekali lagi karna Eunhyuk memilih untuk diam .

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya , "Mianhae kalau aku begitu egois, aku , aku ingin dia terus bersamaku , aku ingin hidup berdampingan dengannya , aku ingin dia menjadi pendampingku ", ujar Eunhyuk jujur .

"Kalau itu maumu , pertahankan ucapanmu saat hari itu tiba , hari dimana sang malam menjadi penguasa ", ujar Siwon , Eunhyuk menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudnya ? aku tak mengerti ?", ujar Eunhyuk . Siwon tersenyum , " Jika kau yakin terhadap dirimu , kau tahu apa artinya ", ujar Siwon sebelum ia membaringkan tubuh Donghae ke tempat yang lebih nyaman .

Eunhyuk turun dari ranjang Donghae (miliknya ) , lalu berjalan keluar . Ia masih memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Siwon .

Jika dia ingin , pertahankan ucapannya . Ucapan dimana dia begitu ingin Donghae berada terus disisinya . Namun , bukankah Donghae lain dari dunianya ?

Eunhyuk emngacak rambutnya frustasi , "Kapan ? dan apa ?", Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya disofa . Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit ruang tamunya itu , ia menghela nafas , " Saranghaeyo Hae ", ujarnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berada diperjalanan menuju sekolah . Eunhyuk terus saja memikirkan perkataan Siwon tadi malam , hingga dirinya sama sekali tak menghiraukan Donghae yang terus saja menatapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya .

"Hyuukiii!", Donghae berteriak disamping telinga Eunhyuk , membuat Eunhyuk terkejut dan langsung menginjak rem . Alhasil , Donghae yang tidak memakai _safelty belt _, dengan mesra terhantup dashboard . Ia mendelik kea rah Eunhyuk , " Kau ingin aku mati eoh ?", teriak kesal Donghae . Eunhyuk menggaruk kepala belakangnya , ia tersenyum , "Kau kenapa ?",tanya Eunhyuk kikuk .

Donghae merasa selama perjalanan roh Eunhyuk telah melayang kea lam lain . Lihat saja , sia tak begitu menyadari kalau kening Donghae memerah .

Donghae membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , "Kau menyebalkan Hyukiie ", ujarnya , Eunhyuk yang mendengar dan melihat tingkah Donghae hanya tersenyum .

Donghaenya manja !

Hey, kau aneh Hyuk !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terduduk dengan beberapa roti didalam genggamannya . Seperti biasa , Donghae selalu menunggu Eunhyuk yang sibuk belajar . Kemana Siwon ? Ternyata Siwon memilih untuk tinggal di Apartemen .

Donghae dengan lahap memakan roti yang berisi coklat itu , "Hmh, yyummyy ", ucapnya disela-sela kunyahannya .

…

Kibum berjalan menuju parkiran , oh bukan ke parkiran belakang . Melainkan parkiran yang terdapat disamping lapangan basket .

Dia tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang di incarnya , "Hari ini, ku pastikan kau terakhir melihatnya Hyuk Hyung ", ucapnya sarkatis dan berjalan menghampiri mobil itu .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon duduk ditepi ranjang Donghae , lalu ia tersenyum sambil mengambil boneka nemo yang kata Donghae , boneka itu dibelikan oleh Eunhyuk .

Namun sial , saat ia mengambil boneka itu , ekor boneka nemo itu menyenggol sebuah gelas yang berad diatas meja nakas .

PRAAANGGGG

Gelas itu jatuh berkeping-keping . Siwon merasakan tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan , ia menoleh kea rah meja nakas tersebut , dimana ada foto Donghae , "Hae-ah ", gumamnya pelan .

Ia bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya itu . Dia memejamkan matanya , mencoba merasakan melalui hatinya .

Siwon membuka matanya , "Ada apa ?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya , "Ini tidak mungkin , tidak mungkin ", ucapnya berkali-kali .

Dia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung Donghae!

…

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya , "Kau mau kemana ?",tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk berjalan kea rah pintu kelas .

Eunhyuk berbalik , "Aku merasa ada yang aneh Kyu ", jawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya . Kyuhyun mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah berlari jauh didepannya .

"Donghae ?",tanya Kyuhyun seakan tahu kalau Eunhyuk tengah memikirkan Donghae . Eunhyuk mengangguk , "aku merasa ia dalam bahaya Kyu ", jawab Eunhyuk .

Jantungnya kini berdegup dengan sangat cepat . Ia sungguh merasa kalau Donghae sedang dalam bahaya .

…

Donghae membuka matanya , terasa berat kepalanya , "I-ini dimana ?", tanyanya entah kepada siapa , ia melayangkan padangannya , "K-kau ?", ucapnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar menutup matanya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mianhae kalau ff ini lambat update , kayanya untuk semua ff saya de h , whahaha , saya galau , jadi nggak ada ide sama sekali (dampak sushow 5 in jkt )**

**Untuk semua readers , mind RnR please …**

**Ok, saya nggak bisa cuap lama-lama , udah jam 23.24 , ngantuk berat -_- ZZZZzzzzz**

**Review , review , review … ^^**

**Gomawoyo untuk semuanya ( readers n siders )**

**Dew'yellow : Hae emang genit, kalau Hyuk baru pervert :D#ditimpukjewels**

**Arumfishy : Kibum : aku tak mau#lempararumfishypakeddangko**

**Casanova indah : No, No, No, tak ada Sibum di ff ini, bahkan di ff saya yang lain , karena bagi saya Kibum adalah seme 4ever begitu juga dengan Siwon .**

**Kim Haemi :Tak ada Sibum , saya benci couple itu ,**

**Anchofishy : mungkin , ^^**

**Dekdes : tendang balik dekdes#bugh , oh, mungkin Kibum akan menjadi penghancurrr ….**

**NRL LOVE FISHY : amiiennn (?) , kkk~**

**Nngalow : Fa, appamu sudah datang , namun sayang dapat pukulan cinta dari suami SAH hae .. #lirikHyukjaeyanglagicengar-cengir**

**Cutefish: hehehe, gk janji kalau yang itu , ^^**

**Haelfishy : O.o**

**LulluBee : kekekekekek , kok saudara you dibawa-bawa sih ?**

**Cho Kyura : Tuh kan kasian Kibum nya … saya jadi gk tega buat Kibum jahat di ff saya selanjutnya .. T.T**

**Yulika : ?**

**Ri Yong Kim : Kenapa gk dikutuk jadi tusuk satenya aja ? -_-**

**Niknukss : entahlah, saya juga tak tahu Kibum jadi jahat :o**

**Arum Junie : menggalau mendunia … :x**

**Shetea : iya juga yah , kalau kihaepasti Hyuk jadi seseorang yang mendukung atau sama sekali gk kebagian peran :v**

**Lee Ah Ra : Tebak sendiri :p**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle :Love Blossomed in Joseon

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Sub Cast : All member Suju

Main Pairing : EUNHAE !slight Kihae ( hyuk!seme , Hae!UKE )

Genre : Romance, humor, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Bagaimana kisah si sombong dan si manja Donghae saat dirinya berada jauh dari dunianya . Apa yang dia lakukan ? Dan apa bisa dia menemukan seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menerima sikap manjanya yang luar biasa ? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke dunia awalnya ?

NO GS !

Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya , _

_Donghae membuka matanya , terasa berat kepalanya , "I-ini dimana ?", tanyanya entah kepada siapa , ia melayangkan padangannya , "K-kau ?", ucapnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar menutup matanya_ .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini suasana tegang tengah kentara sekali di dalam apartemen Eunhyuk . Dia , Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon tengah duduk di sofa , ruang tamu Eunhyuk. Siwon memandang Eunhyuk , meminta penjelasan . Kenapa Donghaenya bisa hilang ?

Eunhyuk yang mendapat padangan kurang enak dari Siwon hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya . Namun tak lama , dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya , dan memandang Siwon , "Seperti biasa Hyung , aku meninggalkannya didalam mobilku , ditemani dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan ", ujar Eunhyuk mulai menjelaskan .

"Dia cukup rakus"

Pukk

Kyuhyun memasang cengiran khasnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Eunhyuk akibat celetukannya yang sama sekali tak membantu . Eunhyuk dan Siwon menatapnya tajam , lalu Eunhyuk segera mengabaikan Kyuhyun , "Kau tahu Hyung , sepertinya Donghae yang keluar dari mobil , masalahnya ", Eunhyuk meneguk salivanya , entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tenggorokkannya mengering . Mungkin karena tatapan Siwon yang tak lepas darinya , " Pintu mobil itu sama sekali tak rusak ", lanjutnya .

"Lalu ?",tanya Siwon yang membuat Eunhyuk bungkam . Apa yang harus dijawabnya ? Dia lalai menjaga Donghae . Dan saat ini , ia tak tahu Donghaenya dimana ? Dengan siapa dan bagaimana keadaanya . Namun satu yang ada di otaknya , ini tak jauh dari tangan kotor Kibum .

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon dan Eunhyuk bergantian , ia menghela nafasnya , "Kalian disini buat apa eoh ? kalian tak memikirkan keadaan Donghae ? Mungkin saja saat ini Kibum Hyung tengah menindihinya di atas ranjang , sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu Hyung ", Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan frontal dari Kyuhyun . Dengan gerakan patah-patah , dia mencoba melihat sisi wajah Siwon . Tepat disaat itulah , mata tajam Siwon menatapnya , seperti seakan ingin membunuh .

Kyuhyun sepertinya menyadari kalau dia salah bicara . Kyuhyun berdiri , "Ahh Hyung , aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu hm", Kyuhyun melewati Siwon yang sudah berdiri .

Eunhyuk menatap nista pada Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dari balik pintu kamarnya . – Awas kau setan sialan –

Siwon memejamkan matanya , hingga akhirnya ia duduk disamping Eunhyuk , "Aku merelakan apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae atas dirimu , namun satu, bisakah kita cari Donghae saat ini ", Siwon menatap mata Eunhyuk dengan iba , "Firasatku tidak baik ", Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti dan rasa ketakutan akan Siwon memarahinya hilang . Walau jauh didalam hatinya ia masih takut , dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi dengan Donghaenya .

Benar juga , sedari tadi mereka membicarakan hal yang sangat tidak jelas seperti itu ! Ahh~ bodoh sekali kalian .

Eunhyuk berdiri , diikuti pula dengan Siwon , "_Come on _Hyung , Kyu , kau tidak ikut eoohh ?", teriak Eunhyuk dan tak selang lama , muncullah Kyuhyun dari balik pintu .

Ternyata dirinya tengah mengintip , akankah Siwon membunuh Eunhyuk karena ulahnya itu ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya , ia perlahan membuka matanya . Dia mengucek pelan matanya dengan gerakan lucu . Butuh waktu lima menit agar dirinya sadar , sedang ada dimanakah dirinya saat ini ? Terakhir kalinya ia ingat , ia sedang ada di mobil dan Kibum menghampirinya . Dan setelah itu ,

_Flashback on , _

_Donghae tengah asyik mengigigit roti coklat kesukaanya . Ia melahap dengan cepat dan tepat , seakan sudah terbiasa . Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya, saat mendengar jendela mobil milik Eunhyuk di ketuk ._

_Ia menghentikan makannya , matanya membulat lucu , "K-kibumiie ", ujar Donghae gugup saat melihat wajah tampan Kibum berada di balik jendela mobil ._

_Kibum kembali mengetuk kaca mobil itu , "Hae keluarlah sebentar , aku ingin bicara denganmu ", ujar Kibum dengan memelas , jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang dibuat sesedih mungkin ._

_Donghae menggigit jari telunjuknya , ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak Bumiie, kata Hyuki aku tak boleh kemanapun ", ujar Donghae polos . Dan kIbum tetap memaksa, "Sebentar saja Hae , aku mohon , hanya disini ", lagi Kibum mengeluarkan tatapan sedihnya . Terlihat nyata , karna memang dirinya seorang actor yang handal dan juga seorang penyayi yang hebat ._

_Donghae mulai runtuh namun dengan cepat menggelengkan kembali kepalanya , "Tidak , dari situ saja , apa yang kau bicarakan ?",tanya Donghae , dan Kibum mengumpat kesal , 'Sial ini bocah !' , pikirnya ._

_Ia pun memikirkan segala cara agar bisa membawa Donghae pergi bersamanya , "Ayolah Hae , keluarlah , aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu ", Donghae menggeleng kuat , "Bicaralah Kibumiie ", titah Donghae dengan nada yang mulai meninggi . _

_Kibum kesal dan , "ARRGGHHHH ", Kibum berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat . Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil dan membuat Donghae terkejut melihatnya ._

"_Bum-Bumiie"_

_Kibum mengerang kesakitan , "Arrghh t-tolong Hae ", Kibum mencengkeram kuat , seakan ingin meremas kaca mobil . Donghae bingung dibuatnya . Haruskan ia membantu Kibum ? Berarti dia mengingkari janjinya dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi,_

"_Arrghh, t-toloong", tubuh Kibum jatuh dan bersamaan dengan Donghae yang membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa. Dirinya pun hampir tersungkur , akibat kakinya tersandung pada tepi pijakan mobil ._

_Donghae berjongkok , "Bumiie, Bumiie, sadarlah ", Donghae mengangkat kepala Kibum untuk berbaring dilengannya . Ia tepuk pelan pipi Kibum , "Bumiie, Bumiie", Donghae mengedarkan padangannya disekitarnya . Sunyi, tak ada orang yang lewat . Mengingat ini masih jam sekolah ._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae , Kibum menyelipkan satu tangannya untuk masuk kedalam saku jaketnya .Ia mengambil sesuatu , "Bumiie, sadarlah , Bum-hhh", Donghae berteriak kala sebuah benda membungkam mulutnya ._

_Ternyata Kibum tengah membungkam mulut Donghae dengan sapu tangan . Donghae menutup matanya , kala ia benar-benar pusing . Dan tak selang lama , ia terjatuh pada pelukan Kibum._

_Kibum menyeringai , "Dapat kau sayang !", Kibum bangkit dan membawa Donghae ke dalam gendongannya . Ia berlari menuju pagar sekolah , saat sebuah mobil metallic tengah menunggu dirinya di depan sedari tadi ._

_Flashback off _

Donghae mendudukan dirinya , perasaan pusing itu masih terasa . Hingga ia hanya membuak setengah matanya . Ia berusaha membuka matanya , kala ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka , "K-Kibumiie", Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata yang memerah .

"AKU DIMANA ? PULANGKAN AKU KEPADA HYUKIEE !", teriak Donghae menggema didalam kamar milik Kibum . Kibum tersenyum-oh ia menyeringai , sambil berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang semakin memundurkan duduknya , "Kau tidak kemanapun sayang , kau akan tinggal bersamaku , selamanya ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat .

"Tidak , kau gila , gila ", Donghae berusaha beranjak turun dan berlari , namun keinginnannya terhenti saat Kibum menarik dirinya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang .

Kibum menindihi tubuh Donghae , "Aku mencintaimu sayang , mencintaimu, aku gila karenamu ", Kibum menjilat-jilat setiap inchi kulit wajah Donghae , membuat Donghae bergidik jijik .

Donghae mendorong dada Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga , "Hentikan Kibumiie, hentikan !", Donghae menendang bagian bawah Kibum hingga Kibum merintih kesakitan dan terjatuh kebelakang .

…

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kini tengah mencari Donghae dengan menggunakan mobil Eunhyuk , entah kemana tujuannya saat ini . Sedangkan Siwon ? Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun tak tahu dimana saat ini dirinya berada .

"Kita harus kemana Kyu?",tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan padangannya kea rah samping , Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak .

"Bagaiamana kalau kita hubungi Heechul Hyung , atau Ryewook , siapa tahu mereka bisa membantu ", Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Kyuhyun , "Kau tahu dimana apartemen Kibum ? AKu rasa mereka juga tak tahu tentang hal itu ", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Aku tidak tahu , kita tanya saja mereka ", Kyuhyun segera menghubungi kedua temannya itu .

…

Siwon kini tengah berada di atas gedung . Dia memejamkan matanya , mencoba mencari Donghae menggunakan hatinya .

Tak bisa , tak bisa !

Kini malam tengah menyelimutinya . Ia menundukkan kepalanya , lantas , "Sial !", umpatnya dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya .

Tepat disaat itulah , dirinya melihat bulan yang begitu besarnya . Besar sekali . Dan bewarna jingga bercampur warna kuning .

Ia memejamkan matanya , "Appa , Eomma , bagaimana ini ", ia membuka matanya kembali . Melihat sang rembulan , penguasa malam tengah mentertawakannya .

Bagaimana Siwon bisa meleset dalam menghitung , kapan terjadinya bulan purnama !

Dia harus mencari Donghae , dan mempertemukan Eunhyuk secepat mungkin .Waktu yang ia punya tak banyak !

Jika Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak bertemu . Maka Eunhyuk tak bisa merubah takdir Donghae menjadi miliknya sendiri .

Dalam sekejap mata , kini tubuh Siwon menghilang .

…

Donghae menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri . Dengan air mata yang terus saja berurai , Kibum masih saja memaksa Donghae untuk menghisap junior besarnya yang kini sudah terpampang dengan jelas di depan mata Donghae .

Setelah berhasil Kibum membuat Donghae terjatuh saat berusaha meloloskan diri .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , ia tutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya , "Hikkss, tutup Bumiie , tutup , hhikksss", Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya . Sungguh , ia tak mau melihat hal yang belum-pernah sekali milik Eunhyuk namun , itu tidak sengaja bukan ? Dan saat ini , Kibum memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan hal bejat atas kemauan Kibum .

Ayolah, Donghae terlalu polos untuk hal itu !

Kibum mendekap erat tubuh Donghae , namun Donghae meronta-ronta , "Jangan sentuh aku Kibumiie, jangan sentuh ", Donghae mendorong kuat tubuh Kibum . Lalu dengan cepat berlari , "Akhh", lengan Donghae dicengkeram begitu kuat dengan Kibum . Donghae dengan sigap, menendang kepala Kibum hingga terguling ke samping . Dengan begitu Donghae bisa berlari keluar kamar Kibum .

Tak sia-sia dulu ia sempat berlatih bela diri dengan Siwon !

Donghae sedikit kebingungan , bagaimana cara membuat lift itu bergerak . Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah Eunhyuk ajarkan kepadanya , "Kau pintar Donghae ", diapun menekan tombol 1 , untuk mencapai lantai dasar .

Dia terus berdo'a didalam hati . Semoga dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan hyungnya . Ia terduduk lemas saat merasakan lututnya benar-benar tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya . Dengan peluh yang terus mengucur dari kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya , ia menghela nafas beratnya , "Aku takut ", gumamnya sambil menarik lututnya ke dalam pelukannya .

"Hyukiiee"

…

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kibum , atas intruksi dari Heechul . Eunhyuk berteriak kesal kala ia terjebak dalam kemacetan panjang .

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya , menatap Kyuhyun , "Bagaimana ini Kyu ?",tanya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan suatu cara .

"Bagaimana kalau kau berlari saja , lagipulakan tempatnya tak jauh lagi", usul Kyuhyun yang dianggukan oleh Eunhyuk , "Baiklah ", Eunhyukpun keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kursi kemudi .

Kyuhyun menurunkan jendela mobil , "Berjuang Hyung ! Temukan Donghae dan nikahilah dia ", teriak Kyuhyun yang di jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum gummy khas miliknya .

…

Siwon berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang berlari di belakangnya . Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya merasa kalau dia sedang dibuntuti .

"Ah, kau membuatku takut Hyung !", ujar Eunhyuk saat dirinya melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya . Siwon tersenyum kecil , "Cepatlah , waktunya yang tak banyak ", balas Siwon yang mulai berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih mencerna apa maksud perkataan Siwon .

Eunhyuk mengejar Siwon , "Maksudmu apa Hyung ?", dan Siwon menghela nafasnya . Mungkin ini saatnya , walau sebenarnya ini tidak boleh dibocorkan kepada Eunhyuk yang seorang – pemegang takdir seorang Lee Donghae .

Tanpa menghentikan larinya Siwon berkata , "Ini adalah malam di mana sang penguasa berkuasa ", ujar Siwon mulai menjelaskan .

"Bulan purnama ?"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk, lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan heran , "Kau tahu ?", dan Eunhyuk mengangguk , "Tentu , aku memikirkan seharian penuh , hingga aku mendapatkan jawabannya saat melihat bulan hampir pada puncaknya .

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk , "Kau harus bisa merubah takdir Donghae menjadi milikmu ", Siwon berucap .

Eunhyuk menaikan satu alisnya , "Aku tak mengerti , takdir Donghae ?", Siwon sekilas melihat kea rah langit , menatap bulan purnama yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai beranjak naik , "Ya! Kau ingin bersama dengannya kan ? aku ingin hidup dengannya kan ? Lakukanlah !", Eunhyuk semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon .

"Kau gila , dia masih punya kau , orangtua , aku tak egois Hyung !", tolak Eunhyuk yang membuat kesal Siwon , "Maka dari itu , ubahlah takdirnya !", teriak Siwon tertahan .

Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk menyadari .

' **fate changed everything, but he changed his destiny into his own, '**

"Jadi aku bisa merubah segalanya , segala takdir Donghae ?",tanya Eunhyuk yang dianggukan oleh Siwon , "Ya, kau bisa , kau bisa ", Siwon menatap mata Eunhyuk .

"Tapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah , kita harus cepat menemukan Donghae , jika tidak , aku tak tahu Eunhyuk-ah ", ujar Siwon pelan . Eunhyuk menepuk pelan pundak Siwon , "Percayalah", ujar Eunhyuk yakin dan merekapun melanjutkan untuk mencari Donghae .

…

Donghae menangis , ia tak tahu harus melangkahkan kaki kemana . Salahkan saja dia yang bukanlah orang asli dari dunia ini .

Dia terkejut , ia membulatkan matanya , kala ia retinanya menangkap sesosok namja tampan yang berlari ke arahnya . Itu Kibum ! Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap .

Donghae berlari , berlawanan dengan arah Kibum . Dia terus berlari , melewati banyaknya pohon yang cukup besar .

Dia terus saja berlari , ditengah malam yang cukup sepi ini . Tak ada orang , dan setetes demi setetes air dari langit mulai jatuh . Dan air itu bercampur dengan air matanya .

Donghae menyandarkan dirinya dibadan pohon yang cukup besar . Dia mengintip dari celah pohon , "ah syukurlah ", ujarnya pelan dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal .

Dia sudah tak melihat Kibum berada didekatnya . Mungkin Kibum kehilangan jejak , pikirnya .

Hingga ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat kala sebuah tangan kini sudah membengkap mulutnya , "Hempphhh ", Donghae menangis sambil meronta-ronta . Dia takut , takut !

"Tenang Hae , ini aku ",Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat kala mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal .

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat , "Hyukkiiee, aku takuutt ", rengek Donghae manja membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum .

"Tenang , aku sudah ada disini ", Donghae menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang nan tulus .

Donghae tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih saja turun , saat bibir tebal Eunhyuk kini telah menempel pada bibirnya yang tipis itu .

Eunhyuk menghapus air mata Donghae , "Jangan menangis lagi hm ", Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya . Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya , "Mana Siwoniie Hyung ?",tanya Donghae .

"Aku disini Hae"

Siwon muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuh Donghae , lantas Donghae ? Membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Siwon .

"Aku sangat takut Hyung ", keluh Donghae , dan , "Argghhhhhhh"

Tubuh Donghae terlepas dari pelukan Siwon saat sebuah tangan menarik kasar baju Donghae . Hingga baju kaos itu robek pada bagian sampingnya . Memperlihatkan , sedikit bagian tubuh Donghae yang indah itu .

"Kau !"

Eunhyuk menerjang tubuh Kibum , memberinya pukulan tepat di wajah Kibum . Kibum tak tinggal diam , dia pun membalas pukulan Eunhyuk dengan menendang dada Eunhyuk . Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk jatuh dan meringis kesakitan .

Donghae berlari kea rah Eunhyuk , "Hyukiiee", Donghae membantu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri . Siwon yang melihat itu hanya diam . Bukan ia takut ? Bukan . Entah kenapa , tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan . Susah sekali , bahkan untuk sekedar memejamkan mata itu terasa berat .

Kibum melirik Siwon yang hanya diam mematung , hingga sebuah tendangan mautnya bersarang pada perut Siwon . Membuat Siwon terjatuh .

"Ahh~ Hyuuungg", belum sempat tangan Donghae untuk menyentuh kulit tangan Siwon . Sebuah tangan nan besar menahan tangannya .

Donghae menatap Kibum tajam , "Lepaskan , lepaskan ", Kibum menampar wajah Donghae , hingga keluarlahd arah pada sudut bibir Donghae .

Eunhyuk yang melihat itupun tak tinggal diam . Dia menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapannya , lalu mengarahkan kakinya dengan tendangan berbalik kea rah wajah Kibum . Hingga Kibum terjatuh . Kesempatan itu tak di sia-sia kan Eunhyuk .

Ia menendang tubuh Kibum secara brutal , namun Kibum tak lemah . Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menangkis segala tendangan yang di arahkan Eunhyuk kepadanya .

Eunhyuk terjatuh saat Kibum menendang kakinya . Kibum berusaha mendekati Donghae , namun dengan sigap Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Kibum dengan kakinya .

Malam semakin larut , akibat waktu yang terbuang untuk perkelahian ini . Hujan setetes pun kini sudah berubah menjadi guyuran hujan yang tak sekira .

"Waktunya Hyuk-ah , tak banyak "

Eunhyuk dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Siwon yang teredam guyuran dan petir yang menggelegar . Hingga , satu tendangan maut tepat mengenai dada Kibum , hingga Kibum jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan .

"KAU BRENGSEK HYUKJAE!"

Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya . Tubuhnya kaku , mungkin akibat dingin yang menyentuh kulit mulusnya .

Eunhyuk menatap dalam mata Donghae . Ia kecup bibir Donghae .

Ia harus mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini . Betapa ia ingin Donghae selalu ada disampingnya , tak terpisahkan oleh jarak maupun waktu .

Eunhyuk menggenggam erat kedua tangan Donghae , ia kecup punggung tangan Donghae yang sudah basah akibat air hujan ,"A-aku mencintaimu Hae , sangat mencintaimu ", ujar Eunhyuk dengan sedikit bergetar .

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku , menemaniku Hae , aku ingin kau tinggal diam dihatiku dan disisiku , bersamaku , a-aku ingin hidup dimanapun kau hidup Hae", Eunhyuk mengutarakan isi hatinya selama ini dengan diiringi oleh air matanya .

'_Ku ingin , kau hidup diduniaku , bersama orangtuamu, tapi aku tak ingin menjadi namja yang egois , aku tahu kau merindukan kedua orangtuamu Hae '_

Donghae menangis mendengarnya , "Aku juga Hyukiie , aku juga , tapi , aku ", Eunhyuk membungkam bibir Donghae dengan bibir miliknya .

'_Aku merindukan Appa dan Eomma '_

Dan saat itu juga hujan seketikan berhenti dan , "Tak ada lagi bulannya ", ujar Siwon tak percaya . Dengan cepat ia melihat tubuh Donghae yang sudah tak begitu tampak .

Eunhyuk terkejut , ia raba wajah Donghae , "H-hae ", tangan Eunhyuk menembus ke belakang wajah Donghae .

Donghae menangis semakin jadi , ia mencoba menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk , tapi tak bisa . Ia tak bisa menyentuh kulit yang begitu menenangkan baginya .

Donghae melihat kea rah Siwon , dan keadaannyapun sama dengannya . Tembusa pandang ! Apa yang terjadi ?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Hyukiie , aku ingin tinggal bersamamu , hhikks, aku ingin menikah denganmu , disini , aku takuut ", Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk untuk terakhir kalinya . Bibir pertama yang menyentuh dirinya .

Eunhyuk menangis mendengar penuturan Donghae . Ia memejamkan matanya , kala bibir Donghae menempel dibibirnya . Namun sayang , tak terasa baginya , begitupun dengan Donghae . Hanya dingin , dan dingin .

"Selamat tinggal Hyukiie, aku mencintaimu , aku mencintaimu "

Eunhyuk membuka matanya , dan hilang . Tak ada siapapun disekitarnya . Tak ada Siwon maupun Donghae yang tadi ada dihadapannya . Menyentuhnya , dan menciumnya .

Hanya ada Kibum yang tergeletak tak berdaya dibelakangnya .

Eunhyuk terdiam , hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya ringan . Ia terduduk lemas , satu tetes air matanya jatuh .

Dia masih ingat kala pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Donghaenya . Ia tersenyum kecil dengan air mata yang terus saja bergulir membasahi pipinya .

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya , "Hae, hhiikks, aku ingin hidup dimanapun kau hidup Hae , hhikks, kembalilah , hhikkss ", Eunhyuk memukul mukul tanah dibawahnya . Melampiaskan segala kekesalannya .

Ia tak tahu , kalau ia terlambat mengubah takdir Donghae . Ia terlambat !

Eunhyuk berdiri , ia memandang jauh ke atas langit . Aneh , tak ada bulan yang tadi begitu terang memberi cahaya pada gelapnya malam .

Hingga ia merasa kalau ia tengah diselimuti oleh kabut yang begitu tebalnya . Ia tak bisa melihat apapun disekitarnya .

"Apa ini ?"

…

Kyuhyun datang dengan tergesa-gesa , di ikuti pula dengan Heechul juga Ryeowook . Heechul berlari , menghampiri Kibum yang nyatanya masih pingsan dan mengalami luka di bagian wajahnya .

Kyuhyun mengamati keadaan disekitarnya , "Ke mana mereka ?",tanyanya kepada Ryeowook yang sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab apa .

Kyuhyun berjalan , hingga ia menginjak suatu benda di tanah , "Ini kan ", ucapnya sambil menatap Ryeowook yang juga ikut memperhatikan benda itu , benda yang baru saja ditemukan oleh Kyuhyun .

"Ponsel milik Eunhyuk Hyung ", ujar Ryeowook , Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya , "Apa mereka semua telah …", Kyuhyun menggangtungkan perkataannya , saat ia melihat ke atas langit bulan kembali nampak setelah ditutupi oleh awan yang begitu tebal .

Bukankah tadi sang penguasa malam telah hilang ?

Kemana Eunhyuk ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::: TBC / FIN ? ::::::::::::::::::::**

**ANEH ?**

**SERIUS ?**

**Jiaah, sudahlah , tak apa bukan ? wkwkwk, aku menulis ff ini membutuhkan waktu lima jam . Dilain memikirkan tentang idenya , juga memikirkan alurnya . ah~ cukup menguras tenaga .**

**Buat para readers yang sudah membaca ff ini , mem'follow dan mem'fave ff ini , saya mengucapkan terimakasih eoh ^^**

**N mianhae , kalau typo(s) betebaran .. harap maklum eoh , V , **

**Pesan dari saya , author amatiran (?) yang manis(?) , mengucapkan 'semoga kalian menyukainya ' ^^**

**Mind RnR please ?**

**Fishiie LophehaeUKE ~ hee ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ haelfishy ~ arumfishy ~ casanova indah ~ NemoSnower ~ BornFreeHae ~ Kim Haemi ~ nnaglow ~ anchofishy ~**

**Cutefish ~ Arum Junie ~ Riyoung Kim ~ Kim Eun Seob ~ Ri Yong Kim ~ Endah1146 ~ Dew'yellow ~ sheta'vhateamach ~ Cho Kyura ~ anggita'setiani ~ Yulika19343382 ~ niknukss ~ Lee Ah Ra ~~~**

**Gomawo untu kalian semuanya .. mianhae , gk bisa balas review kalian satu" , **

**Peluk semuanya :***


End file.
